HTF: Stage Fright, Shm-age Fright 2: Monster Mash
by ToonAngelStar17
Summary: It's Halloween and all Happy Tree Friends are glad to celebrate the big day. But when Flippy accidentally gets on Soleil's last nerve, she places a curse on the town that forces them into a musical adventure filled with humor and all the things you love about these cute but killer creatures. Read & Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**ToonAngelStar17: It is my greatest of honor to give to you, with all my love (and probable boredom) the sequel of my famous work, Stage Fright, Shm-age Fright! I would just be happy to thank all the people on this site who have supported me into making it!**

* * *

Our story unfolds as our screen fades into a huge blue sky that was dotted with clouds. As music started to play in the background, a couple of orange leaves whizzed past the golden rays of the sparkling sun in a gentle breeze.

It was the middle of fall and it was only the day right before the eve of a certain holiday of October. The camera switches to a couple of trees that barely had any leaves and they shook in the powerful wind. The music became a bit louder as the title came into the screen and written in orange and black letters.

 **Happy Tree Friends present:**

 **"Stage Fright, Shm-age Fright 2: Monster Mash"**

 **Starring: Flippy**

 **Featuring: Splendid, Soleil and Azalea**

 **Almost there...**

The camera starts to pan down onto our quaint little land of Happy Tree Town, home of all Tree Friends alike and it was only a few miles away from the city of Treeopolis, where fame and fortune is born.

But that town's another story to be told, right now we look at the town as a couple of bats screeched as flew in a V formation across the sky.

(Song #1: This Is Halloween from The Nightmare Before Christmas)

 ** _Boys and Girls of every age,_**

 ** _Would you like to see something strange?_**

Our scene switches to a busy sidewalk where Tree Friends were strolling along with shopping bags shoved in their paws. All the local stores and shopping malls were all decked in streamers and glowing Jack 'o lanterns were placed outside the doorsteps of houses that had lawns decked with scarecrows.

 _ **Come with us and you will see**_

 _ **This, our town of Halloween!**_

It then goes over Toothy and Cuddles, who were laughing as they began to wrap a giant tree with toilet paper. But that's when Pop saw them and he angrily shook his fist at their mischief. The two boys still laughed after they began to away from the tree.

 ** _This Is Halloween_**

 ** _This Is Halloween_**

 ** _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_**

Meanwhile in a nearby costume shop, Petunia was trying on a sparkly witch costume while Giggles was putting on a fancy princess costume. Disco Bear came over and started to flirt with Giggles, only for her to punch him in the face.

 _ **This Is Halloween**_

 _ **This Is Halloween**_

 _ **Trick or treat 'till the neighbors gonna die of fright**_

Then everything switches to Lumpy as he was hanging a bunch of Christmas lights over his trailer, revealing that the rest of his trailer was covered in Christmas decor.

"Mm-hm." He said in satisfaction.

Sniffles, who was helping him just rolled his eyes.

The screen switches to Lifty and Shifty were escaping out of a store with bags of tasty candy and were being chased by The Mole, who ran the shop. He still ran until he stopped to scold a fire hydrant, since he _was_ blind after all.

 _ **This Is Halloween**_

 _ **This Is Halloween**_

 _ **Halloween, Halloween**_

 _ **Halloween, Halloween!**_

It then shows Giggles, Cuddles, and Toothy as they were carving some pumpkins at a huge gazebo in the park.

Then all three of them got up and they started to sing.

Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy: _**In this town we call home**_

 _ **Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

The camera starts to pan out and it shows that their friends, along with a bunch of generic tree friends in the middle of a large crowd in front of the gazebo.

All: _**La-La-la-la!**_

 _ **(Halloween!)**_

 _ **La-la-la-la-la**_

 _ **(Halloween)**_

 ** _La-la-la-la-la_**

 ** _(Halloween)_**

 ** _La-la-la! Whee!_**

The whole crowd began to cheer and applaud as they were one was jumping around as the music started to fade out in the process.

It was just a day away from the big day, a perfect time to get ready to celebrate the holiday that represents their immortality traits that are woven into the soil and the bodies of all Tree Friends alike.

* * *

"Alright now, do we got the streamers?"

"Check!" Petunia said, holding a bag full of streamers.

"Fog machine?" Handy continued as he pointed his nub towards Toothy.

"Check!" He replied. It turns out that Handy and he brought some of his friends along. Nutty, Flippy, Giggles, and Cuddles were hanging out in the park with Handy that day as they were creating some type of cool plan in store.

"Perfect!" The beaver said with a smile, " This is gonna be this year's best Hallow's Bash ever!"

"What's this "Hallow's Bash" thing about?"

Handy's ears twitched a little after hearing the strange voice. The others also looked up and they watched as a pair of snowy white wings were fluttering right over their heads. As a couple of feathers fell off, they could see that the wings were attached to the body of a familiar blue cat who landed onto the grassy ground with the greatest of ease. Landing down along with her was a dark pink cat with her dress billowing below her feet.

"Hey, Azalea!" Nutty said.

"Long time, no see for you too!" She replied before giving Nutty a hug. Soleil laughed a little right after she was caught in a girl hug between Petunia and Giggles.

"Now that you're here, maybe you can help us with the plans for Hallow's Bash." Flippy said.

"Hallow's Bash?" Asked a content Soleil.

"Oh, it's a huge party that our town holds every Halloween night to celebrate the bright side of ghouls and goblins and stuff."

"Gee, thanks for the spoiler alert." Giggles muttered, glaring a little at Cuddles.

"I didn't mean it..."

Soleil laughed as she slapped her knee in the process. "That's a good one, man!" She giggled right before snapping her fingers at him.

But a giant thin wave of dark yellow lightning shot out from her paw as she snapped, causing it to launch its way straight for a nearby tree.

Its powerful blast caused the tree to get knocked down and Flippy yelped as he dodged the tree's gigantic fall. It only fell down a few feet away from him.

Flippy was lying down on the ground, whimpering as he covered his head. But that was when the sound of bombs exploding ran through his ears. He remembered everything, _every_ little thing the the horrid days during his time spent at the W.A.R. The poor bear kept whimpering from the terrifying vision of the tiger soldiers penetrating the bodies of his allies full of lead with their bullets to the roar of fighter jets and the blazing fires burning his eyes.

"Oh no..."

Those were the last words he said before.. _he..._ became to appear.

Back with Soleil, she was busy talking to Petunia.

"No, I think that a tsundere is very different from a kuudere."

"How so? They're both uptight in the beginning then they get all nice to you the end." Replied the skunk.

"Well, I guess you make a pretty good point. Even if one of them _is_ more famous than the other one." Soleil said, shrugging her shoulders. But their conversation was disrupted by the shrill sound of a loud "splat' coming from far away.

That was when Nutty and Toothy ran over, hiding behind Petunia as they were whimpering in fear.

"What's up with you guys?" Soleil asked.

The two of them just pointed to the right, where she saw a sight that made her jaw drop.

Cuddles's ears were chopped off and they were laying on the ground in a pair of small puddles of blood. His legs were also severed along with his chest being gutted open like a pig. Giggles's head had been snapped off and it was just sitting next to her decapitated body.

Handy was lying face flat on the ground when a figure was tearing his small intestines out between his bottom half and his upper half.

That figure who was causing all the macabre was no other than the most feared of Tree Friends.

It was Flipqy, Flippy's demented alter ego. Ever since the destruction of W.A.R, he has been terrorizing the lives of any one he spotted no matter what the cause.

"Hey! Hey, you!" Soleil shouted, angered from the sight of her friends being mauled.

Flipqy turned around just as he heard her speak. The shimmer of his dark yellow eyes only became brighter as he let out a low growl of hatred.

"Are you out of your mi-"

Soleil was stopped right in the middle of her words when he pounced onto the cat, forcing her to fall on her knees when he coiled his arm around her throat.

He tighten the force of his arm, causing her to choke. She tried to reach up her arms and remove him but it was too strong for her lady-like grip. The bear's fang-like teeth were cluttered into a insane smirk as he raised his bowie knife right above Soleil's skull, ready to slam it down and impale all the way through her skull and ram it in her brain.

"Quit squirming around, whiskers! It's easier for me to hit a sitting target!" Flipqy hissed in his raspy tone, "Don't make me toss you into a Chinese restaurant!"

"Good, cause I'd kill for for some Chinese food right now."

"Wait...what?"

Soleil continued, "I mean, I'm not a sushi person but I think sweet and sour pork is great."

Flipqy was obviously looking at her with a confused look on his face. He blinked a couple fo times right before shaking his head, causing his yellow eyes to turn back to his normal pac-man pupils. He took his arm off her neck and she began to stand back up while dusting off the dirt on her dress.

"Man..what the heck just happened?.." Flippy muttered, rubbing the side of his forehead.

But that was when Soleil gave him an ticked off glare.

"Hey, Soleil. You feeling alright?"

Those words made her eye twitch from the fact he had attacked her just a few seconds ago.

She swiftly turned around and launched her left fist into his stomach within a powerful punch. The way Flippy crumpled to the ground on his knees was a scene that made Azalea, who was hiding along with the remaining residents, cringe a little.

Toothy also cringed in shock but Nutty and Petunia were trying really hard not to laugh however.

"What was _that_ for!?" Whimpered Flippy as he clutched his aching middle.

Soleil just put her paws in her hips and looked down at him like it was nothing at all.

"Don't say that like you know what's going on!"

Flippy turned around, only to find the corpses of his three friends sprawled from nearby, feeling his ears droop from realizing what Soleil had said.

"Oh, no...not again!" The bear groaned slightly.

The bear looked back at Soleil, who still looked ready to rip his face off or something else very gruesome she would do to him.

"Look, I can explain everything!" Flippy said.

But judging by Soleil's fury, she was not taking his apology quite well. Her snowy wings sprouted from her back as they spread out firmly in a threatening stance.

"No need to explain! You just tried to kill me, you insensitive jerk!"

Suddenly, Flippy yelped when her eyes transformed into a pair of empty pools of blazing dark green light, making her eyes look like tiny lanterns that blasted a powerful ray.

"For such commitment to the sin of wrath, a curse must be placed upon you for your cruel impurity!" Soleil continued. She raised her paws high up to the heavens, her gloves shooting a ray of light that morphed into a large gray cloud that grew bigger and bigger until it was large enough to shroud and cover nobody but herself and Flippy. A massive gust of wind began to blow, making the skirt of Soleil's dress to flap gently in its strong breeze.

"It's a shame, really. I am the daughter of the gods and _this_ is the welcome I get from you? You're a _freaking_ soldier! A soldier for grandfather Zeus's sake!"

"Um, aren't you taking this a little too far?" Flippy asked.

"SILENCE, FELLOW IMMORTAL! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO FURIOUS WITH THOSE LIKE YOU!" The dark cat screamed at the top of her lungs, the glow of her eyes becoming even brighter than ever in a way that could rival the sun.

Soleil only continued to lay her icy stare upon Flippy while soft thunder was starting to rumble around the two of them.

She raised her left arm up right before pointing it down towards the cowering military bear and she began to speak in the most fearsome of voices that carried an elaborate yet frightening echo that continued to warble in the background.

"From this day forth," Soleil bellowed furiously, "You and everybody from the peers who crave to lend you their guidance to the very last of the peasants that live in this wealthy suburbia where I, Soleil of The Powerful Loki, doth reside, shall be thrust and sealed for all eternity inside the gates of a infinite plethora of song and dance!"

"So...you mean like a musical?"

"No kidding, Sherlock!"

That was when she quickly snapped her fingers, only for the dark cloud to vanish and the thunder to cease along with the glow in her eyes.

Everything...well..looked pretty much back to normal.

"Hey, nothing's happening!" Nutty said, walking out after hiding behind Petunia along with Toothy doing the same.

"Of course nothing has happened." Soleil replied with a wild smirk on her face, "That's because the curse...has _just_ begun..."

Flippy carefully got back up, due to his stomach being healed already. "Hang on a second, why would you curse me with a musical in the first place?" The bear asked as Azalea, who flew over to him with her wings, her paws on her hips.

"Well, what did you expect from a curse?" She said "Man-eating monster trucks? Giant zombie attacks? Chicken wings and hot fudge covered in lava raining down from the sky?"

"Azalea's got a point with that one.." Toothy added.

"I was kinda hoping for that last part..." Nutty said, both the twin sisters looking at him in confusion.

Flippy just rolled his eyes from his remark and he looked back to Soleil, who gave him a quirky look that read "You mad, bro?" all over it.

"Don't see anything weird or freaky voodoo junk going on now. I'm _really_ terrified, Soleil..."

"Still wouldn't believe me yet, do you? Perhaps you can tell it to that giant spotlight above your head."

"Giant spotlight?" Flippy scoffed, "What spotlight?"

Soleil began to point up at the sky while her other arm rested on her hip. Flippy also looked up and suddenly, the brightness of the daytime had dimmed down like a giant shadow was hovering over the town. Everything seemed pitch black but not all the way dark. He, Soleil, and everyone were the only visible sight until a bright beam of light began to shine all over nothing but Flippy and the small area around him.

That beam of light was actually a spotlight. Flippy could tell as his eyes slowly looked around to noticed what Soleil meant to imply.

"..Oh, right..."

"I'm afraid that I have to go now.." Soleil continued to the bear, giggling as so mischievously.

"You have to go? But why? The Hallow's Bash is tomorrow!"

"Just remember this, only I know when the curse shall have ended."

The cat then snapped her fingers once again and she was suddenly engulfed inside a cloud of neon purple smoke.

"What?! Wait, Soleil! " Flippy yelped. He made a mad dash to the spot where she stood, the hidden spotlight still hovering steadily above him. But Soleil had already vanished as his arm reached out to her and it only sliced through the smoke's thick haze until it had finally faded.

He turned around and he saw that Petunia, Toothy and Nutty were standing close by while sharing another huge spotlight big enough to fit them all and Azalea was also standing in a spotlight of her own.

"Forgive my sister, Flippy. She's a bit of a diva.." Azalea said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, this _is_ a musical..er..musical curse that is." Petunia added, "So let's just enjoy it while we can."

"Yeah, that's gonna be a problem.." Flippy replied.

"Why's that?"

"That's a funny thing you should ask me, Azalea."

Flippy then looked up at the darkened sky while the blue cat was looking at him like he had gone crazy

"~Song Cue!" He called.

Suddenly, a blast of soft jazz-like music was starting to play in the was strange is that their were no instruments anywhere to be seen.

"Where the heck is that coming from?" Azalea asked to Nutty, who only shrugged.

Just like that, Flippy had started to sing.

(Song #2: I Got No Rhyme from My Gym Partner's A Monkey*)

Flippy: _**I got no rhyme**_

 _ **And no sense of rhythm**_

 ** _I'm out of step and I don't belong!_**

He began to tuck his arms in the pockets of his cameo jacket as he kept on singing.

 _ **Cause when I try to stick my head in,**_

 _ **I just ruin every...wallet**_

Flippy took one of his arms out and held up a wallet to show proof.

"I think you mean to say song." Azalea said with a concerned look, "Song rhymes with belong, Flippy."

"Oh, it does?" He asked, tossing the wallet off-screen, "I wouldn't know because.."

He paused right before he went back to singing. The bear even managed to walk a couple steps across the dim scenery.

Flippy: **_I got no rhyme_**

 ** _And not sense of rhythm_**

 ** _I'm out of step and I really can't tell!_**

 ** _I don't know why I'm discombobulated_**

 ** _It should be easy as ringing a...tape dispenser_**

When he sung "tape", the image of a tape dispenser was displayed in the back ground.

Azalea was now standing right next to him, feeling rather annoyed by now.

"Ringing a bell! Bell rhymes with tell!" She said as the the image now changed into a giant church bell right before it vanished off of the screen. Flippy just crossed his arms at her in a bothered type of way.

"Well, why don't you show a little more, Azalea? Because you know.."

That's when Petunia, Toothy, and Nutty were standing near Flippy, dressed up as a classic 50's styled doo-wop chorus as they were standing together in individual spotlights.

Nutty, Petunia and Toothy: _**He's got no rhyme**_

 ** _And no sense of rhythm_**

 ** _That's why the guy just won't sing along!_**

Azalea just groaned as she just rolled her eyes.

 ** _His every attempt is a major disaster_**

 ** _that just ruins every..planet_**

On "planet" Toothy even held up a drawing of a planet on a sheet of paper.

"Song! Song rhymes with along, not planet!" Azalea added, "Planet? Where are you coming up with this stuff?!"

All three of them groaned while Flippy was staring to walk across the background.

Flippy: _**It's really quite a pickle that I'm in**_

He stopped when she saw that Azalea was blocking his way, making him look at her with a nervous smile.

 _ **This is a race I'm bound to lose, because I can't seem to..potato**_

"Win!" She shouted.

Flippy: _**I got no rhyme**_

 ** _And no sense of rhythm_**

 ** _It's catastrophic I'm sure that you've heard!_**

 ** _I don't know why I don't have a reason_**

 _ **I never can come up with a...motorcycle**_

The scene pans out to show that Azalea was suddenly sitting on top of a motorcycle that came out of nowhere.

"Word!" She shouted.

"If you say so." Flippy said right before the motorcycle suddenly began drive across the scree. Azalea yelped as she held on to the handlebars and the screen switches back to Petunia, Nutty, and Toothy.

Nutty, Petunia and Toothy: _**There's no explanation for his crime**_

 _ **~Doo wop, Doo wop~**_

 _ **He wished us in this musical**_

 _ **And has no sense of..firetruck**_

It shows that Azalea was now standing on top of a giant firetruck as she was giving all of them another annoyed look.

"Time...or is it rhyme.." She said.

"See? It's hard!" Flippy added.

Flippy: _**I got no rhyme**_

 _ **And no sense of rhythm**_

 _ **I hear the music and I don't stand a chance!  
**_

 ** _'Cause I can't sing and I'm not a hoofer_**

 ** _Just see what happens when I try to...spasm_**

Suddenly, Flippy broke out into doing the robot dance as the tune of Steve Aoki's "Boneless" played briefly in the background.

"Um..I think you mean dance.." Said Azalea, who had just got off the truck.

"No, actually spasm's the right word for what I'm doing." Flippy said, "Because.."

Flippy: **_I got no rhyme_**

 ** _And no sense of rhythm_**

 ** _I guess it's time I take my words back_**

Azalea, along with Nutty, Toothy, and Petunia were just looking at him like he was lying about what he was saying.

 _ **We'll all be fine and right back to normal**_

 _ **Soon as I find that magical...mouse**_

That was when all the spotlights suddenly vanished and the sky was back to a bright and sunny hue that returned the whole town back to how it looked from before.

Not only that, but Soleil had also come back but she was looking really furious.

"I'm a cat, you idiot!" She shouted, "Why kind of person would think of such a thought?"

"Actually," Flippy replied, "I kinda thought you really were a mouse at first.."

"You did WHAT?!"

Flppy thought real quick right before he took a dime out of his pocket and he handed it in front of Soleil, who was looking at it in confusion.

"Here, buy yourself something..um..magical.."

But she just snatched the dime out of his paw, only to toss it and it even hit Flippy in the eye. "Hey! What the heck?!" He said with a slight whine as he rubbed his sore eyeball. All that Soleil did was simply glare at him in disgust right before she started to sing.

Soleil: _**Sorry, but I can't accept your dime!**_

 _ **The spell remains in full effect until your wrongs are right!**_

Everybody else just groaned in annoyance from what Soleil said before she snapped her fingers, causing the entire screen to be covered in dozens of white sparkles. When all the sparkles vanished, the entire scene was now taking place on an elaborate stage where all of them except Soleil were dancing about in a huge can-can line while they were all dressed up in glittery golden tuxedos and matching top hats like in a broadway show.

All: _**He's got no rhyme**_

 _ **And no sense of rhythm**_

 _ **And now it looks like the song never ends!**_

Then Flippy began to stand in front of the stage while wearing a tux and hat similar to the others but it was light green.

Flippy: _**If I can't learn to rewrite the pages**_

 _ **It seems I'll be losing my...couches**_

"FRIENDS!" The other screamed.

"Sorry, my bad. force of habit..." Flippy laughed nervously as the music began to end.

"This is gonna be interesting.." Petunia groaned.

"I'm just worried about what happens in act two.." Nutty added, tossing his hat to the side. "This ain't gonna end well..." Azalea groaned. Then a giant pair of red curtains, like you see in a show, fell across and covered up the whole screen.

"Well, it's show business for you." Flippy's voice said from behind the curtain.

That was just one of the crazy events that were soon to happen. It was only not long before things take a scary turn of events this year with more adventure, more drama and even more singing..well...mostly the singing part.

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: Happy early Halloween, everyone! I also want to tell you that's there's gonna be more songs, more of everything!**

 **Also there's fact from the Stage Fright, Shm-age Fright: The gag where the tree friends shout "Song Cue" right before the song is a joke from the album, 'White Knuckle Soarin'"**

 **I also want to give a thank-you to HTFfan, Carmelita01, and Dtksgirl for helping me build up enough insperation to make this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(That Next Day...)**

* * *

It was the day of Halloween and most of the town was already getting started to prepare. The leaves were slowly tumbling in the air from the wind that passed by, most of the sidewalk was filled with decorated houses and other buildings.

But most of the joy and excitement for this year's "Hallow's Bash" was coming from behind a luxurious white marble mansion.

Virgo's mansion had a large, and I mean, _really_ large back yard that stretched up to 34 to 40 feet. It had a huge swimming pool that was shaped like a CD record along with many different trees spread out all over the ever-so grassy area.

It was complete with a gigantic cross-bridge made of pure white marble and steel that stretched from one way across to the other while it was standing high above a giant crystal clear lake underneath it.

She and all the others were busy decorating it entirely for the big night.

Virgo took a few moments to gaze upon the wonderful progress they had created so far.

Around the area were many orange and black medieval banners, strung high above on long poles as they fluttered in the wind. Each one of them had the logo of a witch's hat or the image of a small ghost. Thousands of white and purple led christmas lights were stung around the yard on thick black strings that dangled from one place to the other like a glowing spider web.

There was also many vendor stand and little tents scattered around, all of them colored black, orange, or purple. Handy was busy helping Cuddles and Toothy carry some boxes full of cotton candy over to one of the stands.

But what really made the place stand out was that there was a huge stage in the shape of a log in the middle of the yard. It had long dark red curtains and there was a microphone set up and everything. It even had a space that was big enough for a perfect dance floor.

"Great work, everyone. Keep it up!" She said to the busy tree friends who were still getting ready.. Virgo was already working with Mitzy, who was helping her unload boxes of funnel cake and placing them on a nearby vendor's tent.

"Hey Virgo, do you think that this stand is _really_ for funnel cake?" Mitzy asked.

"Um..yes. Why do you ask?" She replied.

"Nothing really. I was just hoping that the cake..is a lie!"

Mitzy laughed at her own joke as the sound of a rimshot could be heard. Virgo just looked at the skunk in disbelief. "You've been telling everybody that joke ever since you got that Portal 2 game a couple weeks ago!" The squirrel groaned.

"I know! And it's still funny!" Mitzy smirked, nudging her on the shoulder.

Virgo's response was only by smacking herself on the forehead.

"I've got to stop teaming up with wisecracks.. She muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile, Cuddles was setting up a bunch of cups on a large table that stood by a few feet right next to the pool. Giggles and Petunia were assisting him by turning on the switch of a small chocolate fountain, spewing out repeated sprays of warm gooey chocolate. A giant punch bowl was standing next to it but the punch had a ladle sticking out from the bowl and everything.

"Hey, have any of you two seen Flippy anywhere?" Cuddles asked.

"..I'm down here, guys..."

Cuddles looked down and he was quite surprised to find that a voice was coming from underneath the table.

The owner of the voice belonged to a familiar green bear, who was sitting down with a depressed look on his face.

"How long have you been hiding in there?" Asked Cuddles again.

"...About seven minutes.." Flippy replied, his ears starting to droop.

He carefully crawled out from the table as Petunia quickly helped him up in the process.

"What's the matter? Don't you like Halloween?"

Flippy looked down before he could speak but he felt a bit better after knowing that Giggles was worried about him.

"I do.." He replied, "I just don't want to hurt anybody at the moment.." "You always say that to everybody. Not to mention that it gets a little annoying." Petunia said, an annoyed look on her face that made him laugh nervously.

"But that's just how we like our good old Flippy." Cuddles said, grabbing himself a cup of punch. "Thanks for that guys." The bear said, blushing a little bit . Flippy was still in the middle of controlling Flipqy, in which depends if there were any explosion or any fires or anything else that makes him flip the lid. It always drives him mad just to think about his past murders.

He knows that he could never ruin Hallow's Bash this year, even for his friends.

"For a moment, I thought you guys would get mad at me.." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mad about what?" Cuddles replied. He started taking few sips of his punch in the process.

"About how all of us are trapped inside of a giant musical after I accidentally placed a curse on the whole town.."

The moment Flippy said those few words, Giggles's jaw dropped along with Petunia, who propped her jaw back in her mouth without even looking at her. Cuddles's eyes became wide and he spat out every drop of punch in his mouth and it launched a giant spray of wasted punch onto the ground.

"WHAT?! You're saying that our town is cursed?" The rabbit shouted.

"And it cursed us with a _musical_?" Giggles added, giving Flippy a glare as she cupped her right fist under her left paw, "You deranged madman!"

Flippy's fur went a little pale from the fact that he didn't expect for them to react like they were hungry for blood.

He could even see a few blood vessels in Petunia's eye while the other one was starting to twitch. Even though Cuddles was looking pretty ticked off, the icy glare of Giggles's face was probably the most furious one he could imagine.

Flippy let out a nervous gulp, causing a small but visible lump to go down his throat.

"H-h-hey, I said it w-was an accident." He stuttered.

But that didn't change any of the looks on their faces as Giggles stomped in front of the bear right before giving him a massive slap across the face with a loud _thwack_! The force of her slap left a giant red paw print on Flippy's right cheek.

"Yeah right, and _I'm_ the very model of a modern major general." The chipmunk hissed.

"Just don't tell anybody about this.." Flippy said again.

"Don't tell anybody about what?"

That voice was coming from Virgo, who was just happening to be standing right next to Petunia.

"Um...nothing at all..." Flippy laughed nervously. It was too late for him to continue when Petunia began to shake her violently by the shoulders. "Virgo, it's horrible! Flippy has cursed the town!" The skunk shouted at the top of her lungs.

Virgo just raised one of her eyebrows, feeling unfazed.

"So? What about it?"

"It's a _musical_ curse!" Petunia continued.

"What? A musical curse? That's the worse kind of curse I can think of!" Virgo gasped, "Where is that stupid bear?"

Cuddles and Giggles turned around to where Flippy was standing. But the only thing that was different is that they realized that not a single sign of Flippy was nowhere to be found.

"Hey! Where _did_ he go?" Petunia said.

But that's when all four of them looked over to see that the bear was running away like the dickens.

Poor Flippy was simply feeling too guilty about what he said so much that to run away and never look back felt like a safe option.

"Geez, why does everybody freak our over everything I do? All I ever do is kill people.." Flippy muttered to himself.

No matter how hard he could try, he can't help but kill and tear apart his closest companions whenever he flipped out.

He remembered the time when he used to work at the local amusement park, but he was fired after he had mauled nearly everyone on a plane ride.

Only thing that Flippy had in mind was to run away from the scenes hoping not to get in any more trouble since he started with Soleil after attacking her.

But that idea was much easier said than done when something blocked his path, causing him to skid to an immediate stop in between a few nearby stands and right behind front of the open dance floor below the stage.

What stopped him was no other than Splendid, the number one savior of Happy Tree Town as he was standing right in front of him in a stance that looked like he was prepared to fight.

"Not so fast, Mr One Man Band!" Splendid barked, "I'll give you an act after I bring you to justice!"

But the squirrel wasn't even alone. Sniffles and Lammy were standing directly behind him, Lammy holding a large pitchfork while Sniffles was carrying a rake within his grip. Handy was also standing and had a hammer held in his teeth due to his lack of limbs.

Mime was holding a pair of invisible nunchucks. The Mole was also carrying a pitchfork. Next to him was Disco Bear, who was holding up a baseball bat.

"Come on!" Flippy said, smacking himself on the forehead, "Are you guys really _that_ mad about the curse?!

"If I had arms, I'd be strangling you right now!" Handy shouted.

"Not groovy, dude!" Disco Bear said a low growl.

Flippy's eye twitched a little from the fact he was caught by more of his friends.

"There'll be flash mobs!" Sniffles added, waving her pitchfork, "Flash mobs _everywhere_ because of what you've done."

"Wait a minute, where did you guys find all those pitchforks and rakes so fast?" Flippy asked again.

Splendid and the others paused for a few moments and looked down at their weapons, only to look back to Flippy with guilty looks and slight confusion. "Actually..these are just some of the props for Hallow's Bash.." Lammy said. "But they're great for starting up an angry mob or something like that!" Handy added, making Flippy's eyes roll.

"That's a great idea! Almost as great as I am." Splendid chimed, hovering above the others," Let's start an angry mob!"

Everyone else yelled out a cheerful battle cry of either "Yeah!" or "Let's get 'em!" in agreement as they raised up their weapons in order to attack.

"No! Let's _not_ start an angry mob!" Flippy shouted.

"Huh? Why not?" Asked Handy while the rest of the group dropped their weapons on the ground. They were obviously shocked from Flippy's response.

"If you could just listen to me for a-OW!"

A giant object suddenly hit Flippy on the back of the head.

That object was a large caramel apple, making him pretty confused. But he was caught off guard from thinking after getting hit by yet some more apples.

He turned around, only to see that Cuddles and Virgo were shooting caramel apples at him from a pair of large slingshots. Toothy was also shooting apples with a slingshot as well. Even Giggles, Mitzy, Lumpy, Nutty, Russell, and Petunia were doing the same.

"Keep shooting! Don't let him get away!" Virgo shouted to the crowd.

Flippy was getting walloped again and again from the apples, but they weren't even stopping after he tried to shield himself by covering his face with his arms.

"How do you like them apples, Flippy?" Toothy said, making Mitzy and Petunia laugh a little bit.

"Come on everybody!" Lumpy shouted, "Let's point and yell at him while calling him names..and stuff."

Flippy made a quick turn back to Splendid and the..well...once..angry mob as the apples still knocked him upside the head.

"So, you were saying before we were gonna attack you?" Splendid asked.

"Well what I was-"

 _WHACK! POW! SMACK!_

Flippy was cut off by another caramel apple hitting him on his head. He yelped in pain, rubbing the sore spot of his skull in hope that it didn't break.

"Dang it! What I'm saying is that-"

 _WHAM! BONK!_

Another couple of apples fell on top of him. Cuddles and the rest were not even _close_ to finish up shooting. Flippy's eyes began to twitch after the upcoming apples kept trying to bombard him with hard coats of caramel.

He was starting to grow anxious between his friends that were sharp-shooting with apples and trying to explain was what going on.

It was too late to think of anything more positive, because that was when his eyes began to twitch. The normal pitch of his voice had dropped down until it was more like a deep growl. His pac-man style pupils morphed into a pair of neon yellow orbs.

Flipqy slowly turned his head to the crowd of apple tossing tree friends, his eyes lighting up with total (and pretty obvious) annoyance.

"..KNOCK IT OFF!"

An apple was hurdling straight towards him but Flipqy quickly caught it in his paw. He raised his arm up high to the sky, tossing it directly into Splendid's mob with a massive fling of his wrist.

The apple went hurling right for The Mole, slamming a gigantic, gaping bloody hole right in the center of his face.

He fell down dead as the others were looking at his corpse in shock.

Flipqy pulled his long bowie knife out from the pocket of his jacket as he was holding it close to his face, but just at a distance safe enough to threaten the others around him.

"Every single last of you better shut up right now!" He barked, " Or else I'm gonna have to silence each and every one of you maggots by myself! And it ain't gonna be a pretty sight either!"

Everyone was already quiet somehow, probably from the way that he said those words.

Okay that was pretty much what summed it up, but you know what I mean.

Anyway as we go back to our story, The bear quickly shook his head back and forth, blinking a few more times as he returned back to his normal state of mind.

He looked around and saw that many of his friends were looking at him with worried looks on their faces. Nutty and Petunia were hiding behind Lumpy, was crouched down and hiding behind Virgo as she gave all three an annoyed glare.

"Sorry...force of habit..." Flippy said in a geeky yet adorable sounding type of voice. He looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet

"Um..you were saying, Flip?" Asked a whimpering Mitzy.

"What I was _trying_ to say is that it was not exactly my fault that we're cursed." The bear replied, crossing his arms.

"It was Soleil who created the whole curse thing, not me!"

The rest of the tree friends were still silent for a while.

They even started looking at each other as some were still looking at Flippy. It was starting to look so awkward that the faint sound of chirping crickets could be heard in the background.

"So..you mean that the both of you did it?" Lumpy asked.

Nutty, who groaned,walked over and stood in front of Flippy.

"Come on! You guys all know what Flippy's talking about!" He huffed, "He's just the guy who got Soleil ticked off and got us all cursed int the first place."

"Wait, I do?" Flippy asked, feeling perplexed.

"Of course you do!" Nutty continued before nudging him on the shoulder. Flippy wiped the sweat off his forehead in relief. If it wasn't for such a close call and if Flipqy had killed Nutty yesterday, he'd be in a big heap of trouble.

"See, why do we have to be against you? It's Soleil who we should be angry at!"

"Don't say it like that, man!" Flippy said.

Nutty was quiet for a couple seconds right until after giving him a quirky smile.

"~Well.." The squirrel began to sing.

"And don't even try _singing_ about it either!"

"...Well..."

"DUDE! I just said not to sing about it!" Flippy repeated, more angrily this time.

Nutty was starting to look mad as he turned away from Flippy.

"Fine.." He muttered, "At least I would have kept going?"

"What? Did you want to keep going?" Flippy asked again

"Song Cue!" Nutty shouted before snapped his fingers.

He got right in front of the two crowds as music started to swell and it transformed into a jaunty melody that bounced in the background. Just imagine the music as something out of those Disney movies with the main character in the big moment that makes him stand out.

Flippy tired hard to stifle a couple laughs when Nutty started dancing though.

(Song #3: Kyle's Mom (Soleil) from South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut)

Nutty: **Well..**

 _ **Soleil's a jerk! S**_ _ **he's a great big jerk**_

 _ **She's the biggest jerk in the whole wide world!**_

 _ **She's a stupid jerk if there ever was a jerk**_

 ** _She's a jerk to all the boys and girls!_**

"Dude, what the tree are you doing?! Keep it down already!" Flippy shouted, " You know how she hates being mocked!"

But Nutty wasn't even paying any attention in the least since he was still dancing. Everyone else in the crowds were starting to enjoy the song as some of them were starting to clap to the rhythm.

Nutty: _**Monday, she's a jerk**_

 _ **On Tuesday she's a jerk**_

 _ **On Wednesday through Saturday, she's a jerk!**_

 _ **Then on Sunday, just to be different,**_

 _ **She's a super king Kamehameha Jay-erk!**_

Everybody was clapping along while Nutty was dancing.

"Come on, you all know the words!" He chimed.

Soon enough, all the tree friends had to drop their slingshot and pitchforks in order to get down and dance. Flippy looked around to see all the others were dancing. All he do was a simple face-palm.

Everybody (excluding Flippy): _**Have you ever met my friend, Soleil?**_

 _ **She's the biggest dork in the whole wide world!**_

Nutty: _**She's a mean old jerk and she has stupid hair**_

(Others: _**La la la la, La la la!**_ )

Everyone: _**She's a dork, dork, dork, dork, dork, dork, dork!**_

Nutty: **_D-O-R-K, D-O-R-K! She's a stinkin' jerk!_**

Everyone: _**Whoo!**_

 _ **Soleil's a jerk and she's such a dirty jerk!**_

 _ **Hey!**_

Nutty leapt on top of a nearby crate with everyone and a rather reluctant Flippy gathered around it.

"Talk to kids around the world, it might go a little something like this!" Nutty shouted.

The entire screen of the song suddenly slide across to show that it was now only pink with little white dots all over it. Standing in that background was a anime/chibi styled version of Nutty, who was wearing a kimono along with chibi versions of Giggles, Toothy, Cuddles, and Handy behind him. They were all singing in some form of Chinese type of language and they were also wearing kimonos.

The screen switched again with the chibi version of them but this time, the screen was taking place in front of The Eiffel Tower. Cuddles, Nutty, Toothy, and Handy were wearing berets on their head except Giggles was wearing a fancy can-can dancer's dress while they were singing in a type French language at the same time.

The screen switches again to show that it was now blue with white vertical lines. The chibi-fied tree friends are now wearing Dutch clothing and singing in a way that was similar to Danish.

It changes once more to show the scene had gone to a grassy filed were the Handy, Giggles, Toothy, and Cuddles chibis were playing the drums while Nutty was in middle and singing in a African-styled language.

Our scene goes right back to our friends as their bodies were now back to normal. The tree friends were all dancing below the stage while Nutty was dancing with Flippy, who was still being annoyed. He was just glad that he wasn't angry enough to flip out.

Everyone: _**Have you ever met my friend, Soleil?**_

 _ **She's the biggest jerk in the whole wide world**_

Nutty: _**She's**_ _ **a mean old jerk and she has stupid hair**_

(Everyone: _**La la la la, La la la!)**_

Everyone: _**She's a dork, dork, dork, dork, dork, dork, dork!**_

But suddenly, all of them gasped in shock except for Nutty. There was a familiar dark pink figure along with a dark blue one was standing behind the squirrel.

Nutty: _**D-O-R-K, D-O-R-K, She's a stinkin' jerk!**_

"Um...Nutty?" Flippy asked, pointing to Soleil. She and Azalea was staring at Nutty with confused looks spread on their faces.

Nutty: ** _Soleil's a jerk and she's such a dirty jerk!_**

 ** _I really mean it!_**

That's when he took Flippy by the shoulder and they began to do a classical kick-line in place.

Nutty: **_Soleil!_**

 ** _She's a great big stinking jerk!_**

 ** _Big old bad greedy jerk_**

 ** _That Soleil! Yeah!_**

The two knelt down on the floor, Nutty doing jazz hands as the song had finally ended. But Nutty looked back at the others to see that they had many scared looks on their faces.

"What?" He asked.

"Am I interrupting anything, gentlemen?"

Flippy and Nutty's eyes widened when they had heard Soleil's voice. They slowly turned around to see that she was looking down at them with a look of scorn scattered on her face.

"...It was all hid idea, not mine!"

Nutty quickly replied, pointing to Flippy.

"What?" Flippy yelped as he pointed back to the squirrel "You 're the one who did it first!"

"Never mind that! How'd you create such wonderful decorations?" Soleil shouted with a wide smile on her face.

Flippy sighed in relief once again as Azalea was busy talking to some of the tree friends, who somehow went back to decorating the yard.

"So..does that mean you're gonna stop the curse." The bear asked, a innocent look on his face.

"Let me think." Soleil said scratching her chin for a bit,

"..Nope, not a chance."

"I figured you'd say that.." Flippy muttered. But he was certain that she would lift curse soon enough.

But he just didn't know when she even will at all.

He just can't help but watched as she wandered off tto enjoy the scenery, right before turning back to Nutty.

"Hey..thanks for saving my tail, dude. I wasn't really hoping that you'd help me from getting pelted."

"No problem." Nutty replied, nudging him again.

"Don't even try to think about, Because tonight, it's party time!"

* * *

 _ **ToonAngelStar17:**_ Yeah, yeah I know that the ending was a bit sucky..but it turns out I got allergies yesterday and its really getting on my nerves. But I'll still be able to continue whenever possible..


	3. Chapter 3

**(Later That Night...)**

* * *

The night sky was colored in a pastel of a vivid dark purple mixed with a little bit of maroon red and hot pink. Down in Virgo's backyard, everything was lit with beautiful lights from the dangling wires above. There were many dancing guests, carrying bags after trick or treating as they were getting down on the open dance floor.

It was beginning of Hallow's bash at last, it was bubbling with lots of music flowing in the air.

And that music, you might ask, was coming from the stage that stood in the middle of the elaborate party zone.

Standing on the gigantic stage that hovered below the floor was Russell, who was dressed up for this year as a pirate captain. He wore a red overcoat decked with golden fringe and buttons.

He wore his regular hat along with a pair of black boots covered over his peg legs and had a microphone tightly gripped in his..um..hook.

But the otter was joined on the stage by Handy and Lumpy. Lumpy was happily playing the bass guitar in his fancy Dracula costume with a goofy look on his face. Handy's fur had been painted a deep shade of green with a couple of stitches drawn on his face, giving the sign that he was supposed to be a zombie. He was also wearing a torn up white T-shirt while he was playing the drums.

"Yar, Song Cue!" Russell shouted.

(Song #4: It's Not Unusual by Tom Jones)

Russell: _**It's not unusual to be loved by anyone**_

 _ **It's not unusual to have fun with anyone**_

 _ **But when I see you hanging about with anyone,**_

 _ **It's not unusual to see me cry!**_

 _ **Oh, I wanna die**_

Meanwhile, Giggles was looking quite radiant in the frilly pink dress of her Princess Peach costume.

She even had the crown over her head and she was holding a teddy bear in her arms. That teddy bear was a prize that Cuddles won for her. He was wearing his favorite karate uniform with his black belt wrapped around his waist.

They were standing over by the ring toss stand. Cuddles tossed a ring onto one of the poles, only for it to bounce off and it bonked him right on the head. Giggles just laughed and kissed him on the sore spot of his head and he only blushed in return.

Russell: _**It's not unusual to go out on anytime**_

 ** _But when I see you out and about, it's such a crime!_**

Toothy was dressed as a mummy and he had a blindfold over his eyes. He had a giant baseball bat in his paws due to the fact he was about to hit a giant pinata that stood over a tree. Sniffles was holding the rope and he was dressed up as a common scientist.

When Toothy swung down the bat, it suddenly slipped out from his grip and went flying over Sniffles's head. They both looked to see that it struck Cro-Marmot's ice block and it luckily left a couple of cracks. Sniffles glared at the beaver, who can only reply with a nervous shrug.

Russell: _**If you should ever want to be loved by anyone**_

Handy, Russell, and Lumpy: _ **It's** **not unusual, it happens every day!**_

 _ **No matter what you say!**_

Handy: _**You'll find it happens all the time!**_

Handy, Russell, and Lumpy: _**Love will never do what you want it to**_

Lumpy: **_Why can't this crazy love be miiiine~*_**

When Lumpy was singing his line, the last note he sang was so powerful that it nearly knocked Handy hat off and it practically tore off Russell's eyepatch.

"..Yar, very nice..." Russell muttered to the moose.

"Thanks! I did it myself!" He replied.

Handy and Russell just rolled their eyes from the fact that Lumpy was an idiot after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, a pair of familiar cats flapped their long wings before they retracted into their backs.

Those wings belonged to the newcomers who have just arrived to the party. Azalea's eyes seemed to sparkle as she was taking in the scenery while Soleil was looking quite breathless from the view of the sky above their heads.

"So _this_ is what Halloween looks like..I like it." Soleil said, a soft smile on her face.

Her eyes had been circled with black eyeshadow that marked the illusion of empty eye sockets. Both of her arms were lined evenly with fake scars and a pattern of painted stitches. She was wearing a strapless dress that was a pale shade of turquoise, the skirt of the dress trimmed with gray vertical stripes that traced down to her bare feet.

In the center of her top was a black splotch of fabric that looked like a open wound. Her green gloves were replaced by a pair of lacy white ones. She was dressed as a beautiful undead bride, but what made her look the most ravishing is the bridal veil draping down her backside.

As for Azalea, she wore a large handbag with huge pockets as it hung across her chest with a giant strap around her waist. She wore a small white blouse that had short puffy sleeves and a skirt with light red checkerboard pattern that accented her big brown boots.

Her costume was Red Riding Hood as a large red cape with a small hood was tied around her neck.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Azalea chimed, giving her sister a hug. "We'll be eating candy and partying before you know it!"

Soleil could only laugh gently at her sister's kindness. She was often more funny than her little sister but she was always there for her when she was willing to have some sisterly fun.

"That's why came here in the first place, because you're the best sister I ever had." She replied, gently petting Azalea on the head.

But that was when suddenly remembered something and stuck her arm behind her back. After Soleil pulled her arm back out, she was holding a dark brown book in her paws. The book was a shockingly large size and the front of it was covered with gold paint spiral shaped designs. Scattered all over the book's hard cover were yellow opals, blue diamonds, and green pearls.

"Here, I need you to hold onto this for me in case anything happens."

"Isn't that your emergency spell-book?" Azalea said.

Soleil nodded her head to say that she was completely positive before she handed her the book. She started to stumble a little from how heavy the book was but she kept her balance shortly after. "I always wanted to use this bad guy ever since daddy mailed it in from last month." Soleil laughed. Azalea replied by giggling happily and she kept the spell book wrapped in her arms.

"If that's what makes you happy, then I can't wait until we get started!" Chimed the younger cat. She carefully tucked her spell-book inside of her handbag, which strangely fit inside of it perfectly.

"It'll be just you and me! Sisters like us will be having the time of their lives!"

Azalea was about to continue when she was suddenly distracted by a small shadow that was standing high up from the ground.

"Hello down there, ladies. I don't mean to interrupt you at the moment."

The voice that called from above was obviously a male's voice, but the tone of it sounded very familiar. Soleil glanced up at the figure from above and she was starting to blush a little. Azalea also looked up to see that she was giving the figure a foolish yet lovesick smile on her face.

"~Hi, Splendid!" Soleil purred in a sing-song voice.

"Splendid? When did _he_ get here?" Azalea repeated. She could see that the sky blue squirrel was hovering overhead while he stood in a heroic stance, his paws on his hips.

He quickly descended down from the sky and landed on the grassy ground.

"I didn't want to miss out on such a event." He said, " Especially not for my favorite cats in this great town."

Splendid looked at Soleil before he gently held her left paw, giving a soft kiss. The blushing Soleil could only giggle in spite while Azalea was giving her a more concerned look. Soleil wrapped her arms around him in a huge embrace.

He managed to laugh a little when she began batting her eyelashes at him.

"You know just what to say, don't you Splendy?"

She kissed Splendid on the cheek, forcing him to blush a bright shade of red. "Aww! I love you too, my little angel." Splendid replied in a soft tone that made Soleil blush back in return. He wrapped his right arm gently around her waist while he stroked his fingers playfully underneath her chin.

"I think I've almost forgotten how cute you are when you blush." He continued, "There's nothing that I could find more wonderful than you, probably because you're the only girl that sends my heart pumping at the speed of light."

Soleil's tail flickered in delight when she kissed the squirrel on the nose.

"If I'm the one who got your heart pounding, my legs are more fluttery than the wings of Hermes's' heels!"

They both leaned in close as both of their noses started to rub against each other in one large eskimo kiss.

"Oh, I'm always gonna love my darling Cutie Mask!" Soleil chirped with a swoon. She began pressing her paws against his cheeks and rubbing them gently in place within little circles.

"~I wuv you even more, Little Lei-Lei!" Splendid replied in a voice that sounded more silly than his usual.

Azalea was watching her own head turning left and right as she watched him and her big sister exchanging names back and forth.

"You don't know just how darling you look in that dress, Strawberry Dumpling!"

"Ha ha ha! Oh, Honey-kins! Don't start spoiling me like that!" Soleil giggled again.

"Maybe I _want_ to spoil you, Pumpkin!"

The squirrel began to trace her cheeks with multiple kisses that made her giggle.

"I just wanna kiss every bit of your face, Shmoopie-Pie!" Cooed a lovesick Splendid. He reached down and he ran his fingers rapidly underneath Soleil's armpits. Azalea couldn't help herself but to blush from the way that Splendid was enamoring her big sister.

Soleil began to laugh giddily and even snorted a few times, her feet shuffling together as he kept tickling her.

"Who's my pretty kitty? Who's my pretty witty-kitty boo boo?" Splendid said with a smirk on his face. Soleil was too busy laughing to reply and yet, she was pretty much compelled by love at the same time.

On the other paw, Azalea was still feeling pretty embarrassed from the fact she was still watching them flirt.

"Um..I think I'm just gonna leave you two lovebirds alone for a bit.." She said before giving them a nervous laugh. Azalea was starting to back away in order to give them some space. But she didn't see that somebody else was standing not too far away while she was taking a couple of steps backwards.

That person was Mime, who was dressed up as Mario from the classic Nintendo games, and it seemed that she instantly caught his eye.

Azalea looked around a few times to make sure that wasn't bumping into anyone.

"Geez, love can be so awkward..." She muttered.

She felt her backside bump against Mime's right hip, causing him to spare a gaze at her stylish costume.

She turned around in his direction, only for her ears to perk up in surprise when Mime closed his eyes and placed a large kiss onto her lips. The blush on her face went from pink to a blazing shade of red as she returned the kiss towards the deer.

Her eyes fluttered shut from being compelled by love.

As the kiss began to grow deeper between them, Azalea could feel her right leg do a little kick up in a still position. A large flurry of pink and red hearts was bubbling around them. Mime's arms stood behind his back, his paws clasped together.

The fact that he was so lovestruck made his feet suddenly flutter up and down like the propellers of a helicopter. The only other thing that was fluttering was Mime's heart, but Azalea's heart melted from thinking if his heart was hammering just as hard as her own.

The quick pace of his fluttering feet caused both his legs and even the lower half of his body to hover a few inches above the ground as if he had wings. After a few seconds in mid-air, Mime slowly landed back down to the ground. Azalea was feeling a little dizzy after they broke the kiss apart.

"Hey, Mime!" She chimed, "So glad you could make it."

Mime only replied by giving her a large hug that made their cheeks press on each other as a flurry of hearts was bubbling over their heads. Azalea giggled as he kissed her again.

"Nothing could possibly go wrong today!" She laughed before she nuzzled onto to Mime's shoulder.

But usually when you're a Tree Friend, saying something like that sounded far too good to be true.

* * *

Meanwhile, There was another vendor's stand. It had a sign on the front that read "Candy Bar!" written in sparkly orange and silver paint. The stand had many shelves that were stacked with various candies filled to the top in glass jars and bowls on the wall.

Down by the far left corner outside from the stand was a couple of brown wooden crates.

That was the moment when a giant crowbar crammed its way in one of the crates, popping the top part open with a single lift.

That crowbar was being used a by two raccoons who were snickering mischievously.

"Yo, Shifty! Check out these little beauties!"

Lifty was dressed up as vampire, clad in a simple black cape and a pair of fake fangs in his teeth. He quickly tossed the crowbar off-screen as he began digging his arms around and about inside the crate.

He managed to gather a large bunch of circular chocolates that had golden foil wrappers around them in his paws.

"Ehehehehe! Just look at it! All the chocolate coins we can eat!" He snickered, holding up the batch of coins.

Shifty was standing right over him. He also wore a black long sleeved jacket along with a pair of matching pants and shoes. An ascot, a fancy kind of tie, that looked like a skull was tied around his neck.

Not to mention that his regular fedora was colored black and it had three vertical white stripes painted on it. Two small white rectangles were lined around the shoulder parts of his jacket and four matching buttons were on the front. His costume was Death the Kid from the classic anime, Soul Eater.

"We'll be swimming in cash when we sell these things!" Shifty said, his trademark smirk on his face, "Why didn't we think about doing this earlier?"

He took the coins and he shoved them inside one of his pockets. He was also carrying a burlap sack that was stuffed with other kinds of candy. Lifty kept on gathering the coins from inside the crate and he tossed them inside the sack again and again to fill it up.

"I just love trick or treating, that's 'cause we _trick_ all them suckers while we get our _treats_!" Lifty said with a sly grin.

Both of the raccoons snickered before doing a quick high-five.

"Come on, you guys! At least some of those coins for me.."

Lifty and and Shifty turned their heads to see that somebody else was also there with them.

"Exactly! There's no way that I'd forget about you!" Shifty added, blushing on his cheeks.

The third person of their little spree was only Mizty, who was giggling a bit from hearing what Shifty said. Mitzy always loved to be there for her boyfriend, Shifty, as so to speak.

She was often brought along for daily robberies or any kind rare treasures they want to steal so she can use her nuclear powers to break the strongest of vaults. Lifty, on the other paw, was so bothered from the goofy response of his brother that he could only roll his eyes.

He had to admit that he has been slightly envious of Mitzy from the fact she was radioactive.

Mitzy was dressed as famous anime legend, Haruhi Suziyama, complete with the classical sailor school girl uniform and wrist band. She even had a pair of yellow ribbons tied in her hair to boot.

"It's ain't Halloween if you don't have any candy!" She continued, "And I _know_ I'm not the only one."

"You got a point right there, kid." Shifty smirked.

He was still blushing as he gently ran his left paw through Mitzy's thick hair. She blushed back and smiled happily from his sweet movement of his paw left a couple of her wavy black curls matted and uneven.

"Smart and cute dames like you are the best kind."

"Geez, what a sucker.." Lifty muttered, unwrapping one of the coins.

Mitzy laughed a little after hearing what he said for some reason.

"You're so funny when you're ticked off, Lifty! That's why you're always the cute one of the team!"

Lifty's face had a blank yet stubborn expression at first, but that expression changed to a pair of wide eyes only a couple of seconds later. His ears twitched a little while a small amount of blush rose on his face.

"..I'm..cute?" He repeated.

"Yeah...that's what I said" Mitzy continued, her eyes taking short glances in confusion.

Suddenly, Mitzy felt something heavy pounce on top of her while wrapping its arms around her waist. She looked down to see that Lifty was in the middle of giving her a gigantic hug. As Lifty was hugging her, a "squee" sound effect was heard in the background; symbolizing the affectionate moment.

"Aaw, you don't have to call me that.." Gushed a blushing Lifty, his tail flickering a few times.

Mitzy could only blink a few times before she looked at Shifty.

"...Can we keep him?"

Shifty took one good look at Lifty...and smacked himself on the forehead as hard as he could.

"I'm not even gonna ask about that..."

"At least _you_ guys are having fun..." Said yet another voice.

Mitzy turned around to see Flippy. He was sitting by the counter at the front of the stand. But she could to see that the bear had a sad look on his face as he took a sip from the apple cider in his glass, a couple of empty glasses standing on the countertop.

"Hey..isn't that Flippy over there?" She muttered, pointing in his direction.

"FLIPPY!?"

Lifty made a mad dash and he quickly leapt inside one of the opened crates, Shifty diving inside from behind. Mitzy rolled her after watching their bushy tails sticking out from rubble of coins.

"Hehehe, He'll never find us in here!" Shifty snickered.

Back to Mitzy, she was looking back at the sad-looking Flippy. She walked over to the countertop as he poured himself another glass from a pitcher of apple cider on the stand. "What's the matter, buddy?" She asked. The bear just gave Mitzy a long glare with nothing but a set of empty eyes.

"N-n-nothing.." Flippy replied, his voice crackling a bit, "Just leave me alone befor-*hiccup*..before I hurt you like everyone else. I already caused t-this town e-e-enough trouble..."

Mitzy jumped a little in shock from hearing that hiccup. She looked down at the empty glasses with an unsure look. She pushed the glasses aside while Flippy was finishing his glass. He let out another hiccup and rubbed his groggy-looking eyes.

"I think you've had _enough_ apple cider. There's not even any alcohol in it.."

"I know that..I just forgot about it a little." Flippy shouted, retorting as he set his finished glass on the counter. But he suddenly felt one of his legs stumble as he fell face-flat onto the ground.

"..I'm okay..."

Mitzy bent down and helped him get back up. As soon as he was back on his feet, Flippy could only look down as her traced his finger around the rim of an empty glass.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Mitzy said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

She then held out one of her paws as a small group of sparkles surrounded it. In the middle of the sparkles was the image of a miniature version of Flippy's head as it smiled cheerfully.

"It'd make my day to see a smile on your face." She continued, "Just try apologizing to that Soleil chick and it'll be over in a jiffy."

Flippy still looked at the glass, his ears dropping a little from remembering what happened yesterday.

"Not really, I don't want Soleil to hate my guts any further.."

The hologram in Mitzy's paw vanished as she gave him a nervous laugh.

"Well...I'm sorry that I asked.." She giggled.

"It's just that no matter how I try, I just can't stop flipping out!" Flippy added, "Just thinking about what I've done makes me feel like I'm nothing but a big-"

"A sucker?" Mitzy's voice replied.

"Yes, that's exactly what I-"

When Flippy looked back up at Mitzy, he stopped directly in mid-sentence when he noticed that she was holding a couple of lollipops in her paw. That's when he realized what he was about say.

The bear just looked at the viewer (you, who is reading this story) with a annoyed look on his face as a classic "sad trombone" played in the background.

"Never mind..." He muttered.

Mizty nodded her head, tossing the lollipops off-screen. "Well, don't worry about anything." She chimed.

One of Flippy's ears twitched from what she said, obviously confused.

"What should I be worried about?"

Mitzy just laughed as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, which was starting to comfort him a little.

"I want to help boost some of that self-esteem of yours!"

Flippy had no other thing to say except for one thing.

"Self-what now?"

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: _Phew! iI'm finally done! After hours of writer's block and laziness. I'm finally done this chapter! Do forgive me if that last part of this chap was too sucky! I can take a hint (-_-) Like I said, writer's block.._**

 ** _Please Comment and Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

To be very honest, Flippy was never so sure about self-esteem in the first place. His daily "flip-out's" have really gotten pretty much to be a part of his lifestyle. He was often stuck between therapy and trying to have fun with his friends.

But that wasn't going to change Mitzy's opinion.

He was still feeling very unsure for when Soleil was going to call the curse off, so the only thing he had in mind was to try and forget about it.

"What I'm trying to say is that I think you should try getting out more." Mitzy continued.

It seemed that Flippy wasn't feeling too kind of that remark. "Actually, I don't think that I'd be interested in dating anytime soon." He added, crossing his arms.

"What about it? It's not like your standards are _that_ high." Replied Mitzy, nudging him on the shoulder.

Flippy could only blink once or twice.

"Okay, now I'm just really confused.." Flippy muttered.

"She's got a real big point, ya know."

Flippy and Mitzy were suddenly stopped by a familiar voice that had a slight Brooklyn accent. They both turned around to find that Lifty was peering out from inside the crate, his legs halfway through the plenty of coins, Shifty doing the same as his fedora was stuffed with a few dozens coins.

They both glanced at the two, obviously confused.

"What?" Lifty asked, shrugging his shoulders, "You've never seen two raccoons hiding in a crate of chocolate coins before?"

"Um..not until right now." Flippy replied, scratching the side of his head.

"Besides, Flippy's not so ugly. He could get a date in no time." Shifty added.

"Wait, what do you mean I'm ugly?" Shouted Flippy in a worried tone.

The two raccoons also yelped, fearing that Flippy would flip out and beat them into a giant pulp. For him to kill them entirely made thinking about it look more gruesome than to imagine.

Shifty quickly began pointing to Lifty. "Take my brother! His flesh is juicier than mine!" He whimpered. Lifty gave his big brother an icy stare after hearing what he said. Mitzy, who was laughing nervously when Flippy glanced back at her, a confused look on his face.

"What my boyfriend is _trying_ to say" She continued, "Is that maybe you should get out more."

Flippy just raised one of his eyebrows in disbelief as he placed his paws on his hips.

"Look, I don't think I need any help with this whole "standards" thing."

"Oh, yeah? Then prove it" Mitzy hissed.

"Fine! Maybe I will prove it!" Flippy barked back "Like for instance, I have...er..well...I..um"

Just as soon as Flippy was in the middle of a stutter, he looked down to see that the circular orb of a spotlight was laying in a pool of yellow ember under his feet. Flippy took one good look from above, only to see that he was completely surrounded by a entire spotlight that was coming straight from out of nowhere.

The bear smacked his forehead, his paw slowly sliding down his face to reveal his annoyed look.

"I can't believe I'm doing this...Song Cue.." The bear groaned before snapping his fingers as music began to play.

(Song #5: My Girlfriend Who Lives In Canada from Avenue Q)

Flippy: _**Oh...I wish you could meet my girlfriend**_

 _ **My girlfriend who lives in Canada**_

 _ **She couldn't be sweeter**_

 _ **I wish you could meet her,**_

 _ **My girlfriend who lives in Canada!**_

What Flippy couldn't tell was what was different from the other. It was either the way that Mitzy was awkwardly staring at him while he sang or the fact that he was attempting to dance but also looking like a total idiot at the same time.

Flippy: _**Her name is Alberta, s**_ _ **he lives in Vancouver**_

 _ **She cooks like my mother and roars like a cougar**_

 _ **I'd e-mail her every single day**_

 _ **Just to make sure that everything's okay**_

 _ **It's a pity she lives so far away in Canada**_

Lifty and Shifty were also looking at Flippy as he sung. Shifty looked back at his brother, doing the old-school "cuckoo cuckoo" sign by pointing to his head in a circular motion with his finger. Lifty snickered a little as they watched Flippy continue. As for Mitzy, she had her paw slapped over her forehead in annoyance from watching Flippy's dancing.

Flippy: **_~Last week she was here, but she had the flu_**

 ** _Too bad, cause I wanted to introduce her to you_**

To the perspective of the other three, Flippy was practically prancing around and about inside of his spotlight like a ballerina.

Flippy: _**It's so sad!**_

 _ **There wasn't a thing that she could do**_

 _ **But stay in bed, with her shoes on top of her head!**_

 _ **Whoo!**_

 _ **I wish you could meet my girlfriend**_

 _ **My girlfriend who lives in Canada~**_

On "Canada", Flippy sung it in a rather high-pitched, sing-song voice as he did a bit of a spin in a circle.

Flippy: _**I love her, I miss her!**_

 _ **I can't wait to kiss her**_

 _ **So soon, I'll be off to Alberta!**_

He suddenly noticed that Mitzy was now trying to stifle a laugh as Lifty was shrugging reluctantly towards Shifty. The screen switches back to Flippy, where it shows that he was now standing in a flashy yet embarrassing pose in the spotlight.

Flippy: _ **..Um..I mean Vancouver...**_

The bear quickly snapped out from the pose, smacking himself on the forehead. "No, her name is Alberta, she lives in Vancouver.." He muttered under his breath. That was when he broke out into a flamboyant can-can dance move.

Flippy: _**She's my girlfriend**_

 _ **My wonderful girlfriend**_

 _ **Yes, I have a girlfriend**_

 _ **~Who lives in Canada!**_

On the last note, Flippy got on his knees as he did the "Jazz-Hands" pose with a wide smile on his face.

His smile didn't take long to vanish when he looked back to Mitzy and the baffled raccoon twins in front of him. The spotlight above the bear slowly vanished as he quickly got up to his feet.

"Um..was that out loud?" Flippy said., laughing nervously.

Mitzy could only give him a cheeky smile as she gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, at least we you know you're good at dancing..." She chuckled.

Shifty and Lifty could stare at each other in bewilderment.

"Y-yeah, what she said.." Shifty said in a nervous tone of voice.

They climbed out of the crate, nearly surprising Flippy when he suddenly saw that the raccoons were pushing him away from the stand by pushing their paws against his back. Flippy's feet didn't even move as they were moving.

"Hey! What's going on here?!"

"You just need time to relax, buddy." Lifty replied, "Just some time to take a chill pill."

"Listen, you guys. It's very nice that you're all trying to help me. It;s just that something tells me that this sounds more easier said than done..." Flippy said before turning to the screen, a annoyed look on his face.

"Huh? Who are you talking to?"

"...I have no idea, Shifty." Flippy shrugged.

* * *

Back down at yet another stand, a bunch of black bottles were stacked in three different stacks on a shelf. It was one o f those classic ball-toss stands that you'd see at a carnival. hat was the moment when a baseball came hurdling towards one of the stacks, knocking down all three in a single blow. The one who threw the baseball was Nutty, dressed up as Link from the Legend of Zelda.

"Whoo-Hoo! I got another one!" He cheered while pumping his fists in the air.

Flaky, who was with him, was dressed as an angel by wearing a simple white dress with long sleeves that had sleeves draping over her paws. She had a fake halo above her head and a pair of wings on her back.

"That was a pretty n-nice shot back t-t-there." The shy porcupine said, a timid smile on her face.

"I know, right! That was awesome!: He shouted.

Nutty turned over to someone else that joined them by the ball toss stand. He and Flaky were not really surprised to see that Disco Bear was just looking at himself in front of hand-held mirror in his paw.

Holding the mirror to his face, he brushed his big puffy afro with a large afro-comb.

But his hair was dyed black with a few streaks of gray. He was dressed as Frankenstein's monster. Not to mention that he was wearing a black leisure suit and matching bell-bottom pants instead of his usually golden-yellow one. His face was even painted green and he had a pair of fake bolts on the sides of his head.

"Yeah, whatever." Disco said, keeping an eye on his complexion, " I've seen better moves in the dance line on Soul Train."

Nutty rolled his eyes, watching him look back in the mirror.

"You can't get enough of that show, could you?"

"H-hey, Disco d-didn't mean to say it l-l-like that." Flaky added.

"Of course not, he's mine!" Said another voice.

That voice sounded familiar to Disco Bear somehow. It was a female's voice that seemed to carry a seductive purr that made one of his ears twitch. He dropped the mirror without even looking at it as it shattered on on the ground.

The bear suddenly looked up to see that a familiar figure was standing right in front of him.

It was Chopette, who was dressed up as a witch. She wore a black dress that had long sleeves and neon green ruffles were lined around the bottom of the dress, serving as a sash around her waist and matching the ribbon that was wrapped around the pointed hat that was nestled between her long ears.

Disco's eyes gazed up and down at her body. He can't help himself but to gaze at every bit of her outfit and he could see a couple of curves in her waistline, causing him to blush.

He could see that she was even wearing small black boots that had little green bells attached on the tips. Disco Bear let out a wolf whistle, his paws tucked in the pockets of his jacket. Chopette smiled playfully as she watched Disco give her a sly wink while pointing towards her.

"Well, aren't _you_ a tall glass of poison?" He purred, clicking his tongue a little bit.

Chopette simply giggled as she laid a paw on the side of his face while she gently brushed her fingers under his chin. Just feeling the texture of her sky blue fur made his left eye twitch. Being compelled by love, he felt his legs start to shake a little. Disco's blush became brighter as he did a short tiger purr.

It was true that Chopette often beats him up without rest whenever he tried not to get her mad, but it was the crazy way she pampers him that made his heart melt like the cheese on a burger.

"Rawr...Quit teasing me with that magic spell of yours." Disco said, shuddering a little from Chopette's scratching.

"If there wasn't anything I could do for my Fluffy-Pants.."

Flaky covered her eyes, lifting one of her paws away from one eye to see what was going on.

"Oh, my..." She muttered, blushing slightly.

"I think I'm gonna barf..." Nutty added, covering his mouth.

"That reminds me." Chopette said suddenly. She began to bat her eyes rapidly, her lashes fluttering like the propellers of a helicopter. Chopette shook her hips a few times as she kept going.

"You guys like my new mascara?" She continued.

" _That's_ your mascara? I thought a bunch of giant spiders were gonna pop out from your eyeballs!"

Flaky watched as Chopette gave a menacing glare toward Nutty, who was laughing after saying his remark.

"This is going to be one long heck of a night.." Chopette grumbled under her breath.

It was going to be a very long night from the tree friends indeed. And it ain't going to be a real pretty one either.

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17:** I finally got chapter 4 down, I just hope that I can get to the next few chapters before Halloween!

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Back down over by the enormous stage, many folks were dancing from below as the band was getting things ready.

Handy was busy fixing the pedal of the bass drum on his giant drum set, although his nubs couldn't be seen while he fixed it. Russell was being assisted by a cheerful Azalea, who was helping him move a large piano towards the left side of the stage.

"Thanks for helping us out for the next song, lass." Russell said with a smile.

"I'm just glad I could help." Azalea chimed, the two of them finally placing the piano down with a loud "thud".

The camera slowly pans up to show Soleil, who was flapping her wings as she hovered above the stage while using her powers to carry a giant brass tuba as it was surrounded by a bunch of tiny yellow sparkles from her magic.

She looked down to see that Lumpy was examining a trumpet curiously. Soleil had a sneaky smile on her face before she tossed down the tuba. The tuba fell directly on top of Lumpy's head, leaving his head and neck to be stuffed inside the opening hole.

"Hey! Who turned off the lights!?" He yelled, his voice being muffled inside the tuba.

Lumpy's arms flailed around as he began stumbling around and about the stage. As he kept wandering aimlessly, the tuba let out a couple of loud tooting noises at the same time.

Soleil couldn't help but laugh at him from watching his stupidity taking action. Handy also laughed as they noticed that Lumpy nearly fell off the stage a few times.

Russell, on the other paw, rolled his eyes. (.well..his normal one to be exact)

But that's when he noticed somebody making his way onto the stage, his walk had a little bit of a strut with every other step. Disco Bear always walked that way from some reason. But what made Russell roll his eyes again is the fact he was always "fashionably late" at most times.

"Yar! About time that you got here, ya lazy slob!"

"Cool your jets, Russ." Disco said, "It takes time to look this good."

A thing that drove some tree friends wild was that Disco Bear was awfully vain, not to mention that he had a large ego to match.

"Well next time, it won't be anything near "pretty"! Seaweed-Brain!" Russell barked, crossing his arms. Disco Bear just shrugged at him and walked right past.

"Looks like somebody's jealous.." He muttered. "Just get to work!" Groaned an annoyed Russell, who went back to help Azalea fix the keys on the piano.

* * *

Meanwhile, Splendid flew across the stage as he carried a giant marimba xylophone to the front before placing it down gently. He noticed Soleil as she was still laughing after her little prank.

"Did you see that? I knocked him right out of the park!" She snickered, slapping her right knee.

"Yes, that's real clever, darling." Splendid replied as he brushed the dust from his paws on his legs.

"Darling?"

Splendid's ears perked to hear a voice from behind. He looked to see that Disco Bear was standing right behind him.

Laughing nervously, he flew up while he hovered only a couple feet above.

"Um...nothing. I said nothing!"

Disco Bear just kept track of the sly smirk on his face. He placed his paws on his hips as his eyebrows waggled a little bit.

"Come on, Super-Stud. I know a smooth move when I see one" Disco smiled.

Splendid's eyes darted left and right, thinking of a way to get him to ignore that remark.

"What exactly are you talking about?" The squirrel laughed again. "Don't tell you're gonna deny it." Disco replied, pointing in Soleil's direction. "Isn't that your "Main Squeeze" over there?"

Splendid's face was starting to turn from blue to bright red after hearing those words. It was pretty much obvious that he was embarrassed. But the squirrel was trying desperately to keep a smile on his face as many droplets of sweat dripped down the side of his forehead, forming a large puddle down below.

"I-I-I have no relation to that women whatsoever..." He continued as his voice began to crack, the sweat starting to increase.

But Splendid was cut off when a brutal force had suddenly tackled him. He had nearly sent himself falling onto the ground of the stage after he practically flailed his legs in mid-air.

That "force" was only Soleil, who had jumped on to of him with her arms wrapped around his waist like a giant cobra. It's hard for Splendid to say that he nearly all lost the oxygen left in his lungs from Soleil's unusual strength.

Her wings were flapping up and down wildly after planting a large kiss on Splendid's cheek. The two were still above the ground when Soleil has pounced on him like a hunk of meat.

"I just can't help it when you're nervous!" Soleil chirped, "What were you talking about anyway?"

Splendid's face had been slathered with crimson red blush all over. The last thing he wanted was for him to pass out in her arms. His sweating had stopped but he was still in the midst of a massive embrace.

He was flattered, and yet still in total panic from the fact that if any other tree friend could spot him in the distance, being snuggled to death by a daughter of one of the lords of ancient mythology.

But he was certain that he couldn't disagree with someone like her. It was probably because he felt like he wanted to stay in her arms for a couple seconds, but he quickly snapped back to the situation.

He then looked back at Soleil as she was starting to bat her eyelashes. Splendid's eye twitched just from watching her lashes sway up and down. He was desperately trying not to look any more nervous than he was right now.

All that the hero could do was laugh nervously at Soleil, more beads of sweat dripping down again.

The camera then switches back to Disco Bear, who still had a sly smirk on his face as he crossed his arms teasingly.

"Ha! I knew you had a thing for the ladies, big guy!" He chuckled.

Splendid and Soleil gently landed themselves back on the floor of the stage. Soleil retracted her wings, having finally let go of him and gave Splendid a quick kiss on the cheek again. Splendid's face had gone to its normal blue hue and he had quit sweating.

"Again, I don't know her at all!" Splendid replied.

Disco Bear rolled his eyes before he gently took Soleil's left paw and kissed it. "I have to admit, you are _one_ lucky lady." Disco said, adding a soft tiger purr at the end.

Soleil laughed as she pulled her paw away."So glad you noticed!" She said with a cheery smile, "Me and Splendid have such a sweet bond together! He's the best I could ever want!"

"Oh-ho, it's your first Halloween together?" Disco continued.

"Well, I guess you could say that-"

Splendid was only a few seconds away from screaming like a girl. His face was blazing with pink blush again right before he made a mad dash and covered Soleil's mouth with his paws. She was still talking but her voice was completely muffled underneath.

"No need for anything to worry about, fellow citizen!" Splendid shouted, trying hard to smile like nothing happened.

The squirrel quickly zoomed off from the stage in a thick blaze of blue, taking Soleil with him. Disco Bear was distracted by wiping away the dust from his face that came from Splendid's leftover tracks.

Meanwhile on the far side of the stage, Azalea was busy helping Handy by carrying a couple of cymbals for the high-hat from the drums. Handy was already playing the drums a couple times for good measure.

"Hey, Azalea," Handy said, "Your sister's in love with Splendid, am I right?"

Azalea did remember seeing Soleil kissing Splendid all over his face from earlier. She laughed a little for a while...only to look down at her cymbals with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, she really does.." She muttered.

Azalea was starting to feel very worried. When she began to think about it, she couldn't help but sense that the strangest thing was soon to go wrong. It left her stomach with a weird churning feel that she couldn't let go of.

She loved her sister very much, but this time, it seemed like something was quite serious.

That aside, she went back to placing the cymbals on the stand for the high hat.

She checked her handbag dangling above her shoulder to make sure she still had the spell-book, which was still packed neatly inside. Spreading her wings, she flew off the stage as she made a perfect landing on the ground. It wasn't very long before she spotted Mime as he was hanging out with Soleil and Splendid.

Turns out that the just happen to be standing right next to her. Azalea looked around the dance floor to see that all four of them were standing in the mosh pit, which wasn't really filled with other people.

"So..did I miss anything?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Splendid, who was hovering above the other three in the air, was feeling pretty much more relived. He bent his arms over the back of his head and crossed one leg of the other one, as if he was sitting on a tall chair.

"Nothing much, just thought we'd take a break." He replied, chuckling a bit.

But that message was too good to even seem true. Azalea could tell when she looked at Soleil to see that she had a teasing smirk written on her face, crossing her arms smugly. Mime was giggling silently as Soleil gave Splendid a glare in total disbelief.

"What's the matter?" She said, "Aren't you scared that folks might see us making out again?"

His eyes almost popped straight out of their sockets when he heard her speak. Splendid nearly left an imprint of his feet in the grassy ground after zooming back down. As he was usually confident, there were a few times when he got embarrassed and Soleil was no exception at stood in front of Soleil as he gave Azalea a nervous but reluctant look.

"No way! A hero is never nervous! I was just..perplexed is all.."

Splendid rubbed the back of his neck shyly as he spoke. But Soleil and Mime kept on laughing just from watching his reaction.

"I don't think it's "perplexed" you're thinking about mister." Soleil smirked.

Mime nudged Splendid on the shoulder, cocking his eyebrows doing so. Azalea even laughed a little bit as Splendid blushed deeply.

But Splendid quickly shook the blush off his face before he started crossing his arms. "Now don't you go blabbing about it like that!" He huffed, scowling as Mime shrugged his shoulders. Soleil simply rolled her eyes and placed her paws on her hips. Azalea, standing by her older sister, was also shrugging shyly at the annoyed squirrel in front of them.

"I wasn't trying to, I was just so glad to be here with you is all."

This made Splendid smile a little bit. He wasn't even feeling that angry in the first place. He often ended up losing lives whenever he tried saving them. Soleil and Azalea, on the other paw, were a part of his he was trying to get used to. To make a long story short, Kryptonut was not the only thing that made him dizzy or weak in the knees.

After she gave him another kiss on the cheek, Splendid was starting feel better after a while.

"I guess you're right." He sighed.

Mime nodded his head to agree while Azalea just stood and smiled as well. She felt a strange pang in her stomach again, but she smiled as firm as she could to keep her mind off it.

"Let's face it, things could get _much_ worse." Soleil continued.

Suddenly, all four of them were suddenly startled when the lights that illuminated across the stage had began to fade until the stage was nothing but completely dark and a bit of a rather eerie feeling than ran through the rest of the crowd.

The red curtains dangled at the sides of the darkness, the copper-colored wooden floorboards had vanished in the dim background. Although the stage was black as the night sky, the thick silhouettes of Lumpy, Russell, and Handy could be seen in the far back of the stage. The only light was coming from a spotlight that stood in the center of the stage. It was flowing with a bright golden yellow beam that seemed to sparkle a few times.

"And now, Ladies and Gentleman. May I have your attention, please." Said a deep voice that boomed throughout the atmosphere. Splendid and Soleil turned their heads, being joined by Azalea and Mime, to see that the strange voice was coming from atop the stage.

"I believe it's about that time for us to..take things down a notch."

The crowd that was strewn around the entire dance floor was starting to bubble with wild cheers and applause from left and right. Soleil and Azalea looked at each other in confusion, wondering about why everyone around could be acting so excited. Azalea looking at Mime, who shrugged his shoulder lazily.

But it made Splendid smack his paw against his forehead after he looked up to see who that voice had belonged to.

Standing, in the middle of the only spotlight that could be seen at the moment, was Disco Bear. His left paw rested on his hip, his other one holding onto a retro, old-fashioned, 1950's microphone. He gently clung onto the long silver stem of the microphone as he continued to speak.

"The night's still young, so you always make the best of it" Disco said, "And I also want to give a shout-out to our newcomers tonight. They've been real tight and I ust don''t think they get out very much."

"New what's now?" Splendid muttered.

That's when another spotlight began to shine. The camera moves up the screen to show that Sniffles and Toothy were behind the stage as they were managing the lights.

Toothy moved the metal disk that projected only other spotlight, causing it to move off the stage and it treaded all the way down to the ground, finally stopping to shine above Soleil's head. Her costumes starting to sparkle underneath the thickness of it's glimmer. The spotlight also engulfed Splendid along with her, making the spotlight shove the duo together in one giant ring of light.

"It's their first time here at Hallow's Bash, so let's give them a big round of applause." Disco Bear continued.

The crowd kept on applauding loudly for them, even Mime and Azalea were doing the same. But Azalea was clapping a bit less than the crowd, due to the pang was suddenly coming back to her again.

Splendid, on the other paw, smacked his forehead again. Soleil just snickered from watching her boyfriend cowering in front of her.

"This can't be any more better!" Soleil giggled.

But that was something of too much expectation to be explained.

* * *

The camera zooms down rapidly across the screen to show another spot on the dance floor. It shows that we have returned to our friend, Flippy, who was still being pushed from behind by Lifty and Shifty. Mitzy, who was walking in front of him, grabbed him by the paws as all three of them were dragging him across the ground like a rag doll.

Flippy felt like his feet were covered in skid marks by the moment they had finally stopped. He rubbed his paws over his back, which was a bit sore from all the pushing.

"Man, that's gonna hurt tomorrow morning.." He groaned. Flippy took a moment to glare at the two raccoons before he turned to Mitzy.

"This is gonna help you in no time. You just need some time with your friends." She said.

All Flippy could do was just glare at her.

He was feeling quite annoyed from the fact that he was practically injured by a bipolar adrenaline junkie and a pair of criminals for 3 minutes straight. "I'm gonna have to be real honest with you, Sailor Moon." Flippy muttered, causing Mitzy to have a blank look on her face after she had heard him.

She blinked a couple times before she looked down at her costume, rolling her eyes after realizing by what he meant.

"Hey! Quit being such a Negative Nancy, I was only trying to help you."

"I believe I can see that," Flippy replied, crossing his arms, "But why did you guys have to take me to the dance floor?"

"Well, I heard that dancing is a great way to relieve stress."

"Yeah." Lifty said, "And it takes your mind off of killing everyone!"

Shifty just went and smacked his little brother upside the back of his head. Lifty yelped and rubbed its sore spot. He looked at Shifty, who also crossed his arms impatiently.

"She said it's to take his mind _off_ it, you moron!"

"No I'm not! You're a moron!" Lifty said, starting to whine a little.

"Well, you're an idiot!" Shifty hissed, cracking his fists to pack a gigantic punch. Luckily, he was stopped when Mitzy and Flippy began to stare at him angrily.

Shifty just flashed a cheesy smile on his face as he set his fists back down.

"Ehehehehe. Did I say that out loud?"

"Are you two serious?" Flippy muttered. "Wait a minute, is it me or is that Frankenstein on the stage?" Lifty said, pointing towards off from the screen. "Huh? who now?" Asked a baffled Mitzy. She, along with Shifty and Flippy also turned around to the stage, where Disco Bear was standing in front of the cheering crowd.

"Now since this is a special moment, I've got a little story to tell y'all tonight." Disco added, the crowd still quaking loudly with applause and massive cheering.

"Oh, that's just that Disco Barf guy! Hehehe" Shifty said.

"I hate to say it, but he looked much better in his Elvis costume from last year."

"That's nothing, Flip. You should see him in his Ghostbusters uniform!" Mitzy snickered.

"Pretty sure that's because his gut was the second thing that was busted." Flippy said.

Back up on the stage, some of the lights were starting to return as Disco Bear snapped his fingers.

"Take it away, fellas." The bear smirked.

After his fingers snapped, three more big spotlights behind him shone down on the gigantic stage; restoring all of its normal lighting from before it had become dark earlier.

Standing in one of each of the three lights was Lumpy, the tuba still on his head, who was playing the marimba xylophone; Handy, who was on the drums; and Russell, who was playing the piano, combining everything into a jazzy tune that got the crowd to dance happily.

Disco Bear, still standing in the front, began to dance while holding onto the microphone.

(Song #6: Remains Of The Day from Tim Burton's Corpse Bride)

Disco Bear: _**Give me a listen, you corpses of cheer**_

 _ **At least those of you who still got an ear**_

 _ **I'll tell you a story that'll make a skeleton cry**_

 _ **Of our own jubiliciously lovely corpse bride**_

Right on "corpse" the spotlight was still shining on Soleil and Splendid. Soleil giggling as she was starting to blush a tad bit. Meanwhile, on the dance floor, most of the dance floor was booming with tree friends that was getting down and boogying like they never boogied before.

Disco, Russell, Handy and Lumpy: **_Die, Die, we all pass away!_**

 ** _But don't wear a frown 'cause it's really okay!_**

In one spot of the dance floor, Toothy and Cuddles were dancing together as Giggles, who happened to be standing nearby, just rolled her eyes from their boyish ways.

Flippy, who was glaring at Lifty and Shifty, just smacked his forehead after they shrugged at him cheekily.

 ** _You might try and hide and you might try and pray_**

 ** _But we all end up the remains of the day!_**

 ** _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_**

 ** _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_**

Soleil didn't really expect it, but she noticed that Disco Bear knelt down on one leg as he held out his paw towards her. Feeling ambitious, she grabbed it and he quickly lifted her up.

She managed to support herself by using her wings before she found herself landing safely on the stage. Splendid and Azalea watched her, completely baffled. She looked down at the two as she happily waved, Azalea and Mime doing the same. Splendid just groaned and crossed his arms annoyingly.

As Disco Bear continued to sing, the camera quickly moves across the screen until it stopped to the back of the stage where his and Soleil's pitch black shadows were seen traced upon its brick-layered wall.

Soleil's shadow suddenly transformed into a more slick, feminine looking version of herself and it had a trademark "hourglass"figure" body; her costume looking like a realistic wedding dress, Disco Bear's shadow transforming into something a lot similar to him but it was more skinny and wore a tailcoat tuxedo and a large top hat.

Disco Bear: _**Well, our girl was a beauty for miles around**_

 _ **'Till a mysterious stranger came into town**_

Soleil's shadow gazed at Disco's shadow, giggling silently as his shadow bowed politely. The Soleil shadow shook her hips back and forth flirtatiously as it caused him to gaze at her, tipping his top hat slightly. Disco Bear's shadow then placed a kiss on her paw, causing her to look very flustered.

 ** _He's plenty good lookin' but down on his cash_**

 ** _And our poor little baby, she fell hard and fast!_**

The shadow of Soleil pressed the back of her other paw on her forehead as if she were starting to swoon. She began to faint in pure bliss as Disco Bear's shadow carefully caught her in his arms. But the camera swoops back from the wall and our scene swiftly moves back across the stage, showing us back to Disco Bear after he held Soleil in the middle of a tango dip.

 _ **But her daddy said "No!"**_

 _ **She just couldn't cope**_

 _ **So our lovers came up with a plan to elope**_

Soleil got back up on her feet, making her way off the stage by doing a tremendous leap off of the edge. Splendid's fur was on all ends in shock. He zoomed up into the air, swiftly catching her in his arms. Splendid sighed in relief as Soleil laughed teasingly at him.

Disco, Russell, Lumpy and Handy: _ **Die, Die, we all pass away**_

 _ **But don't wear a frown 'cause it's really okay**_

 _ **You might try and hide and you might try and pray**_

 _ **But we all end up the remains of the day!**_

On the dance, Nutty was dancing with Giggles. Flaky was dancing next to Toothy but was being very cautious of her moves due to the fact that her quills were stickling out from the back of her costume.

Back to Flippy, he was watching everyone else dancing around him besides Lifty and Shifty, who were busy dancing right next to each other.

"Oh, come on. Just give it a shot!" Mitzy said, gently rubbing Flippy on the shoulder,"A little boogie never hurt anyone."

"I don't know, I think I'm a little rusty." Flippy replied.

"Hey, don't say it like that!"

"Shifty, exactly what are you talking about?"

"Just take it from me, big guy." He said, taking Mitzy by the paw.

He began leading her to another spot on the dance floor, where Splendid and Soleil could be seen nearby.

The vivid, jazz-like tempo of the music suddenly transformed into a gigantic swing/conga melody that left the entire scene pulsing with rhythm. At the same time, the bright rays of blue and hot pink spotlights began to scramble around the dance floor, pools of neon light shining from here to there as everyone was getting attached to the beat.

Shifty and Mitzy had started to dance, getting some attention by a couple of other dancers as they watched them.

Soleil and Splendid also couldn't help but stare at the duo. Splendid was actually trying to stifle his laughter, but he couldn't hold it when he noticed that Shifty was doing his best impression of the robot.

Mitzy was doing the swim dance, her paws moving pass her face like a diva. As the music continued, Shifty and Mitzy clasped each other's paws, slowly blending into a tango dance. As they moved; side by side across the floor, A dark red spotlight hovered above the duo. Mitzy even managed to kick a bystander directly in the face.

The spotlight kept its orb of light above Mitzy and Shifty when they moved a couple more steps across the thriving atmosphere. Shifty suddenly let go of Mitzy's left paw, still holding her right paw as he began to spin her around in a circle. Mitzy was spinning around at such a rapid pace, that she looked like nothing but a small tornado of brown, blue, and white swirls.

She was still spinning around for a couple seconds. Shifty, who was watching, looked down at the watch on his wrist before her spinning slowed down.

It only took a couple seconds for her to stop spinning, she made a swift lean backwards, whipping her hair a little. Shifty wrapped his arm around her waist as she fell back, her left leg kicking up in the air. The two were applauded by the crowd as they had finished the dance with an elaborate tango dip.

"Hey! Try to beat that! Super-Zero!" Shifty called out.

Mime and Azalea looked at each other, confused by Shifty's remark.

Splendid, however, had a smirk on his face.

Another red spotlight shone over him and Soleil. She swiftly jumped into his arms before she carefully climbed on top of his shoulder blades. He suddenly tossed Soleil high up into the air. Soleil began to spin around in a circle while she was in mid-air, tumbling back down to be caught by Splendid once again. Splendid took his paw behind his back before he pulled out an elegant rose, sticking the thorn-covered stem between his teeth. Soleil tipped over as Splendid caught her by the waist, forming a dip. Both of them were also doing a tango as most of the crowd was watching them instead.

They began to applaud when they were performing multiple dance moves at the same time. Meanwhile, Azalea was being stuck in the middle of a large group of generic tree friends that cheered for Splendid. She struggled making her way through the roars of the crowd as she finally squeezed past a brown squirrel and a blue raccoon.

The camera then switches back to Splendid as he tipped Soleil in another dip. This time he looked at the screen, cocking his eyebrows slyly with the rose still tucked between his teeth.

He lifted her back up in his arms as they spun around in a circle while the music progressed.

Back to Azalea, she groaned while carrying the handbag from the exhaustion of pushing through the crowd from earlier. Then the screen starts to pan out, revealing that she was standing next to Flippy and Lifty, who had an impatient look on his face after watching Mitzy and Shifty dance.

"Geez, I hate those crazy flash mobs.." Azalea muttered.

"Tell me about it." Flippy added, "At least it was worth it."

"Worth what?"

"Do you know _anything_ about sarcasm?"

All three started to walk across the dance floor as they kept talking. "I can't tell who's more annoying" Said Lifty, "My brother or my future sister."

"My sister doesn't even have a brother." Azalea added, holding onto her bag.

"...Oh..sorry I asked."

"That reminds me, Azalea?"

"Yeah, Flippy?" She replied.

"You're not..jealous of Soleil, are you?" Flippy said, tilting his head a little.

Azalea's face was blank for no more than two seconds when she heard those words. She felt her face turning more red than a cherry as her eyes darted from left to right frantically.

"What? No, no! I'm not jealous of my own sister! That would be weird! I never do such a thing!"

She laughed nervously at the two, drops of sweat on her forehead. But they had a look on their faces that seemed to shout out the awkward moment.

"I'm guessing that's a no?" Lifty asked.

"..And I'm you got your dumbness from your brother.." Flippy muttered.."

Back on the stage, the camera switches back to Disco and the band as they kept playing. The music had settled back down for the buzzing crowds that were still standing below.

Disco Bear: _**So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night**_

 _ **They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight!**_

Back on the dance floor, Shifty and Mitzy were waltzing together in a circle. Splendid and Soleil started waltzing right past them. Shifty stuck his tongue out at the super hero, but he just ignored his remark.

 _ **Now her mother's wedding dress, fit like a glove**_

 _ **You don't need much when you're really in love**_

Soleil and Mitzy exchanged a quick high-four behind their backs, probably since they both had a wonderful date.

 _ **Except for a few things, or so I'm told**_

 _ **Like the family jewels and a satchel of gold**_

The camera switches the scene back to the walls of the stage, completely illuminated by the shadow of Soleil from earlier in the song. Next to it was the silhouette a tall tree, bare and not a single leaf. Soleil's shadow was looking around, as if she was waiting for somebody to arrive.

Disco Bear: _**Then next to the graveyard by the old oak tree**_

 _ **On a dark foggy night at a quarter to 3**_

 _ **She was ready to go**_

 _ **But where was he?**_

"And then?" Lumpy asked.

"...She waited.." Disco replied, pretending to have a sly look on his face while he looked out at the wide crowd that was watching.

The screen goes back down to the dance floor where Azalea, Flippy and Lifty were. A couple of other tree friends in the crowd were standing not too close.

"And then?" Asked a nearby Nutty, accompanied by Flaky, Petunia, and Sniffles.

"There in the shadows!" Disco continued, "Was it the man?"

Most of the crowd was starting to lean in close to Flippy and Azalea, causing them to cringe back in surprise. Flippy almost fell on the ground in the process. Luckily, Azalea and Lifty quickly helped him back up.

"And then?" They repeated, this time along with Cuddles and Toothy.

"Her little heart beat _so_ loud!"

"And then?! _"_ Shouted what seemed like the whole entire crowd in one loud unison..

The screen then shows us back to the stage's wall where Soleil's shadow figure was still standing. Suddenly, the ginormous shadow of a tall, hideous, disfigured creature that had long and sharp nails as it lurking behind her. It laughed maniacally as it began to to engulf Soleil's shadow by enlarging itself across the screen. It swallowed the whole screen until it was nothing but pitch black.

"And then, baby..everything..went black..."

Disco Bear's voice echoed across the dim screen.

That was when a pair of eyes opened wide, but it's pac-man pupils were red and glowing brightly. But then the screen began to fade back into a more brighter lighting.

The screen reveals that the red pupils went back to black, and they were actually Disco Bear's eyes. It shows that he was laying down sideways in a flamboyant pose on top of the piano.

But what made the scene strange was that everything was turned upside down right during the beginning. The screen suddenly starts to swerve, returning the scene back in the right-side up position. Then the camera pans out, revealing that Russell was also playing on the piano.

Disco Bear: _**Now when she opened her eyes, she was dead as dust**_

 _ **Her jewels were missing and her heart was bust**_

 _ **So she made a vow, lying' under that tree**_

 _ **That she'd wait for her true love to come set her free!**_

Back down on the dance floor, the crowd was already clapping to the tune. Most of the other tree friends were already dancing to the jaunty music. A spotlight was still sparkling above Splendid and Soleil. She began to blush as she held out her arm towards Splendid, gesturing him to grab it back.

He took her by her gestured paw, only to plant it with a kiss. Soleil could only giggle before she began to pull him close. Splendid nearly yelped when they began to spin around a circle. The crowd began to cheer for them as they spun across the floor as the spotlight stood above respectfully below them.

 _ **Always waiting for someone to ask for her paw!  
**_

 _ **Then out of the blue came this groovy young man**_

 _ **Who vows forever to be by her side**_

 _ **And that's the story of our corpse bride!**_

On the dance floor, it shows that the dance floor was filled with many more spotlights that shone on the various dancers that were scattered around.

The screen shifts to a group of generic HTF's standing in two separate lines that looked a lot similar to the famous dance line-up scenes from Soul Train. The first one who was standing in the middles of the lines was Nutty and he had a lime green spotlight above him. He was doing some type of breakdance move at the same time.

The scene then shows that Petunia, having a lavender-colored spotlight, was now in the middle between the lines and she was doing the Macarena. The next dancer was Cuddles and Toothy, who were doing the Russian cossack dance as they stood under a gold/green spotlight.

Disco, Lumpy, Russell, and Handy: _ **Die, Die, we all pass away**_

 _ **But don't wear a frown 'cause its really okay**_

 _ **You might try and hide and you might try and pray**_

 _ **But we all end up the remains of the day!**_

Splendid and Soleil held each other close, smiling cheerfully as the screen also swirled around them as they spun.

As the song was finally starting to end, the whole screen pans out completely to show everyone on the dance floor breaking out into a pose on the final note. Many spotlights were soaring all across the floor while orange and black confetti was sprinkled dance floor was then filled with the cheers of tree friends left and right.

Toothy and Giggles shared a high five while everyone else was applauding for the band. Nutty and Sniffles were also about to high five, but Nutty missed Sniffles's paw and he smacked Mime in the face. He glared at him as Nutty laughed nervously.

A few generic HTF's were even throwing dozens of roses onto the stage. Disco Bear and Russell managed to catch a few roses too. Handy grumbled when he tried to catch one of the roses, only for it to land right on top of his hard hat.

"Thank you, I'm here all night!" Disco said through the mic, the audience still cheering wildly.

"Good grief.." Handy muttered before rolling his eyes.

 _So far, the night was going pretty well...but that would sound a little too exaggerated._

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: *Whew* Finally! I have finished this chapter at last! Sorry That this took sooo long! I had a lot of writer's block and a lot Halloween planning to be done...**

 **Review and Comment! Plz!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Aye! That was a great show tonight, boys!" Russell said. The stage lights had finally returned back to normal, only a few spotlights standing solely on the stage as it brought a glimmer to some of the floorboards.

Most of the enormous crowd from earlier had either gone back to dancing or chatting and hanging out by various vender stands.

"You're telling me." Handy replied, managing to wipe some sweat off his forehead with his left nub. He quickly stopped before he saw that Lumpy was struggling to take the tuba off his head.

The beaver just stared blankly at him before he gave the same glare at the screen, pretty unnerved by his stupidity. He turned around and made a quick jump into mid-air. Before landing, Handy swished his tail across the tuba as it knocked it clean off. The tuba fell off-screen, only for a crash to be heard along with a far away scream.

"Hey! I can see! Lumpy cheered, pumping his fists happily, "It's a Christmas miracle!"

Handy just continued to roll his eyes while Lumpy walked away, not before carrying a couple of other instruments off the stage.

"..Idiot..." He muttered under his breath.

"I'm quite certain that we got the hang of that by now." Russell added.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

Our next scene switches back down front the stage and in midst of a busy area.

By a couple of nearby stands there were many generic HTF's that were scattered around as they were buying treats, most of them talking or playing some of the games that were there. Almost every one of them was wearing a costume or just having a simple chat.

Meanwhile in the midst of the crowd, Disco Bear was walking by while combing his hair.

It wasn't really long before something caught his eye.

The camera swoops over to Petunia and Lammy, who were busy having a chat. Lammy was dressed as Aerith from Final Fantasy 7, but it seemed to make her body look more of a slimming figure. Petunia also looked more slim while wearing a classical nurse costume with short sleeves and a little hat with a red plus sign on it.

The two of them were also eating cotton candy by a stand as a few generic HTF"s were walking past them. Most of the ones that went past them would give them catcalls or a quick wolf-whistle.

A couple others were simply gawking at them, hence the fact due to their attire.

"~Oh, yeah.." purred a voice.

Petunia and Lammy turned around to see a certain bear, who was standing in front of them.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me..!" Muttered a distraught Lammy.

Disco Bear gave the two girls a seductive stare with his paws tucked inside his pockets. A black, wilted rose that bore a dark gray stems was clamped in between his teeth.

He leaned to the left with his paw against the countertop of the stand, simply winking for good measure.

"I hope I didn't disturb you "boo-tiful" young ladies. " Disco said, a smirk on his face.

"Can you find someone else to annoy?" Petunia hissed.

"Now don't be so mean like that. I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"Well, not that we'd even care for a chubby casanova!"

Petunia snickered from hearing Lammy's retaliation towards him. But it didn't seem to change Disco Bear's remark. Taking the rose out of his mouth, Disco rested his full left arm on the countertop. One of his legs bent and stood behind the other, forcing him to lean back a little.

"That's what I like about chicks like you." He continued, "You always seem to cast a spell on me."

He did a flirty growl to puncture the sentence, only for a agitated Petunia to slap him directly across the face. The massive force of her slap had left a giant paw-print on the side of his face. He laughed nervously by the moment he noticed that she had a look on her face as if she would slap him again.

"Buzz off, you creep!" Lammy huffed before crossing her arms angrily, "I swear you're like a toxin to us!"

A sly smirk grew on Disco's face, even though his cheek hurt from the slap.

"Why's that, Lambchop? You feel intoxicated already?"

"I would..but a biohazard can kill anyone who even _actually_ cared."

The next thing you know, Petunia collapsed to the ground, laughing wildly as she clutch her arms around her stomach. Disco Bear just stood there with a rather shocked look on his face as the two girls were walking away.

"...I'll take that as a maybe..."

* * *

The camera then swoops down where a couple of pumpkins stood, a few yards away next to a far off stand. A certain figure was sitting atop one of the pumpkins as she had a sad look on her face.

Azalea looked up at the open night sky that filled with stars. The red hood of her costumes was slowly flapping in the breeze, making her shudder from it's cold touch. She sighed softly as her furry ears drooped down to symbolize her emotions further.

She could still feel the sharp sense of worry from earlier, now growing more unsteady in her stomach. Picking up her handbag by lifting it up with its long strap around her shoulder, she held the bag in her arms. Azalea's brain swam with thoughts of why she was stuck with the feeling of evil arising that wouldn't fade.

But she was nearly startled by a voice that she knew in that very instant.

"How could I resist that _beautiful_ face of yours?"

"Ooh, you're such a tease!"

Feeling her ears twitch from the noise, Azalea noticed that the deep yet cheerful voice she heard belonged to Splendid. He was sitting atop a fluffy white cloud that hovered a couple feet overhead.

But she took a closer look, only for her to see that Soleil was also right next to him. The two were in the middle of an embrace, laughing and giggling gleefully...not much to her surprise.

Soleil planted a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush in return. Their tails were flickering in delight as Azalea's tail seemed to droop limply in the grassy ground. Azalea just hung her head back as she looked once more at the ground.

Just watching her own sister with that guy just seemed to make her feel more worried each time. Azalea just needed to know why. Her ears seemed to droop lower than before, a couple tears falling down her cheeks.

Finally, getting up from the pumpkins, she looked back up at her sister.

"Hey, sis..." Azalea asked.

She tried hard not to make her voice sound depressed, but it still carried a rather pitiful tone. Soleil's ears flickered before she looked down from above. She was still in the middle of hugging Splendid as her wings flapped behind her, sending a couple feathers fluttering towards the ground.

"Huh? What's up, Azzy?"

Azalea smiled only little bit from hearing Soleil's more cheerful voice when she replied. But she clung to the handbag with her shaky fists to resist shedding another tear. Her eyes, slightly quivering, looked up at the feathers from Soleil's wings as they fell close to her feet. She just looked down again, holding onto her bag for the time given.

"...Nothing." She continued, "I...I just wanted to say hi.."

"That's great! Just don't be gone too long!" Splendid chimed. He and Soleil laughed as Azalea started walking away. But nether of them heard any of her soft sniffling when she drew father and further away from the duo.

Azalea sighed softly while walking off, stopping only to wipe the tears in her eyes.

She felt the rustle leaves brush past her ears as she found herself walking away from the party, it's light from the lanterns and stringed lightbulbs shining magnificently in the great distance behind her.

Mime, who was standing nearby, noticed a saddened Azalea walking past him. She came to a halt right when the dear tapped her on the shoulder. Azalea looked back at him, wiping another quick tear. He motioned his paws at the sides of his face as he smiled, telling her to cheer up.

"Not now...I'm just not in the mood." Azalea sulked.

Mime frowned back in worry as she kept walking past him, causing him to tag along. Although she did't mind him walking alongside her, she was still sinking low with sorrow. As the two were walking in the crisp air of fall with gold and brown leaves fluttering all around. Azalea just looked at the soft scenery revolved all around her with a rather sad feeling. But her sadness was far more deep than the last time she thought.

(Song #7: Sally's Song from **The Nightmare Before Christmas** )

Azalea: _**I sense there's something in the wind**_

 _ **t**_ ** _hat feels like tragedy's at hand_**

 ** _And though I'd like to stand by her,_**

 ** _can't shake this feeling that I have_**

The camera pans around to show that Azalea and Mime were now walking in a small spot of land filled with bare tress, surround by leaves that tumbled down, looking like a gigantic snow-globe around them. Her eyes were dotted by the translucent pearls of her own tears as they tumbled beneath her eyelids.

 _ **The worse is just around the bend**_

 _ **And does she notice**_

 _ **My worries for her?**_

 _ **And will she see how much she means to me?**_

 ** _I think it's not to be..._**

While she was walking, Azalea was heading for the marble bridge that stood over the gigantic lake that was standing beneath it. Mime still tagged along from behind.

Azalea: _**What** **will become of my dear friend?**_

 _ **Where will her actions lead us then?**_

She began to take a couple steps onto the bridge that stretched far over the other side.

She treaded her paws along the thick railways as she sang. Her wings stretched out wide by the time she had taken four of five steps and she flew up until she was high enough above the bridge to see that party going on in the distance. Her head hung down in sadness as she flew from above.

 _ **Although I'd like to join the crowd**_

 _ **In their enthusiastic cloud**_

Azalea flew back down again gently not too soon after. When she landed, she was halfway across the bridge while Mime was standing beside her. Her wings retracted back into her backside as she sung once more.

 _ **Try as I may, it doesn't last**_

 _ **And will we ever e**_ _ **nd up together?**_

Standing above the railway, she continued to look out into the distance of sparkling stars in the midst of a cool breeze that brushed the tips of her fur.

 _ **No, I think not**_

 _ **It's better to become**_

 _ **For I am not the one...**_

Azalea looked down somberly on the last note when the music stopped, sniffling as a single tear trailed down her cheek. The tear tumbled down below the bridge as the camera moves down as it falls into the lake, creating a single, gigantic ripple among a couple of water lilies that stood in the sparkly waters.

Back with Azalea, Mime wrapped a caring arm around her shoulder to comfort her. She looked back at him but she could only smile for a little before she frowned again.

"..I just don't know what to do. Something's _bound_ to happen!" She muttered, staring up at the sky once again.

But that was when the screen starts to slowly pan out, only to reveal that the entire scene was taking place behind a pair of binocular-shaped lens/iris seen from a first person perspective.

The next thing that came was the sound of cheeky laughter.

"Ehehehehe, that poor kid."

It suddenly reveals that two certain raccoons were busy hiding from the foot of the bridge. The sneaky duo watched the sulking Azalea and Mime as they stood from afar.

Shifty was holding the binoculars the entire time while Lifty was looking from behind.

"I gotta admit, she's got a nice set of pipes." He said before tossing the binoculars away. A crash could be heard off-screen as a light scream was heard, making Lifty look in confusion for a while.

"Yeah..You think she knows the Muffin Man song?"

Shifty could only glare at his younger brother, giving him a punch upside the head. Lifty yelped in pain as he rubbed his forehead until he glared at Shifty, who was laughing in spite.

"Heheheh! Sorry, thought it was a fly." Shifty smirked, sarcastically shrugging his shoulders.

But that moment only lasted for a couple of seconds when the younger sibling took his paw, that was rubbing his sore head, and landed a quick punch in Shifty's stomach. He almost crumpled to the ground as Lifty took his turn to laugh.

"Whoopsie! _I_ thought it was a _tapeworm._ "

Lifty just snickered at Shifty, who gritted his teeth in anger.

"And yet, I'm _still_ not adopted..." He hissed under his breath.

Meanwhile, we go back to Azalea. She was still gazing above as she continued to mope.

"I would do anything to find a way to fix this mess!" Sobbed the cat, "Whoever is willing, they will have a great reward!"

It didn't really take long for those few words to hit. Lifty and Shifty's ears perked up at the last second when they had heard her. Both of them grinned wide, the pupils of their eyes being replaced by large dollar signs.

"Ka-Ching!" Shifty snickered.

"Excuse me, Miss? Did you say "reward"?"

Azalea lifted her head up when she heard that voice. But when she looked up, she had a bit of mascara running down her eyes. She looked left and right until she looked down to find the two raccoon brothers. They were just looking at her with sly grins, unknown to her suspicion.

"Um..yes, I did. may I help you?" She asked.

"It's nothing." Replied Shifty, paws on his hips in an intimidating fashion.

Azalea was more estranged about why these two would just come out in front of her. She turned over to Mime, who had a displeased look on his face while shaking his head.

"Now, now." She said, in effort to cheer him up, I'm sure they don't mean any harm."

But that was the moment before she jumped after feeling an arm wrapped around her shoulders. It was just Lifty, this time to her shock.

"Who are you two?!"

"That doesn't matter!" Lifty said, "We're Lifty and Shifty, your new best friends!"

Azalea was about to turn away when she yelped again after Shifty was suddenly standing next to her.

"What the-! How did you guys even-!"

"You can count on us! We'll assist you with your little dilemma." Shifty laughed.

"Dil-what now?" She asked again.

Lifty smirked, "Yeah, just tell us what ya need and we'll hop to it!"

But Azalea was starting to get ticked off and cross her arms angrily. "How are you two so sure?" She huffed, "What makes you think you two can lie in the face of a goddess!"

"Sure, sweet-cheeks. Can a liar do _this?"_

Lifty and Shifty suddenly pulled out guitars from behind their backs and started to play, which sounded really terrible as Mime covered his ears in agony.

(Song #8: **Wiggle Drip** by **Butts** )

Lifty and Shifty: _**When you're in the bathroom**_ _ **and you're out of toilet paper**_

 _ **Whatcha gonna do about it?**_

 _ **I do the Wiggle Drip!**_

 _ **When you're in the bathroom**_ _ **and you're out of toiilet peper**_

 _ **Whatcha gonna do about it?**_

 _ **I do the Wiggle Drip!**_

They both ended the song on the last note with one loud riff. After finishing, they looked at Azalea with rather goofy smiles on their faces.

She just looked at them with her arms crossed.

"..Yeah..the bridge still needs some work." Lifty muttered, tossing the two guitars aside before they splashed into the water.

"Look, I don't know what you two are trying to do." Azalea said, "But I just can't believe I've been talking to a pair of-"

"Oh, what 's in the bag?"

Azalea's fur stood on end from that statement, clinging to her purse in the process.

"How rude! You two just come in and ask me-"

"Hey, you guys! There you are!"

A voice was calling out from far away. All four of them turned around and they were surprise to find a familiar pair as the camera starts to pan our scene for a little bit, stretching out the view of the bridge's pathway.

"Flippy?! I..I mean..hey, buddy!" Shouted a shocked Lifty.

"Thanks, I'm great!"

Then everything reveals that the bear and Mitzy were just happening to have shown up on the scene. But they seemed to look quite different, probably because they were laughing at each other somehow.

But they seemed little more than merry.

"We were looking all over the place for you two!" Mitzy chimed.

"..Really?"

Flippy just laughed again before he gave the two raccoons a wide smile.

"Me and Mitzy were just busy talking earlier! She has so much to talk about! Did you know she has a birthmark shaped like a dolphin on her back?"

"Wait, what?!" Shifty yelped.

"I mean, aren't you two like mortal enemies or somethin'?" Added Lifty. Those word made Flippy's eyes widen a little with the some going to Mitzy. They were silent, but only for a bit before Mitzy laughed a little.

"Come on! You know it's nothing like that!" Mitzy laughed again, paws on her hips.

"Just think of us as..um..enemy-friends.."

"..."

"..."

The raccoons, Azalea, and Mime could only stare with wide eyes from what Flippy had said. Nothing but total silence lasted for a while. It was so quiet that the faint sound of chirping crickets could be heard. Lifty just stared blankly to Mime while Azalea did the same.

"Um...I believe its called "frienemies", Mitzy."

"Well, that was random..."

"Lifty!"

"What?"

"..Too soon, man!" Azalea said.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that I'm perfectly fine." Continued Flippy, "And I have much better things to do than be tossed around by Abbot and Costello."

"What?"

"Exactly.." He continued. Shifty

Azalea's eyes rolled before sticking out her tongue at the bear. She just turned away from the rest of them, crossing her arms at the sides. With her back being turned and all, Flippy frowned from the way she gave a quick glance before whipping her head back around.

"Hey..I know that you're a little upset" Flippy said, happily wrapping his arm around her shoulder in hopes of trying to comfort her...

But that's when she gave him a total, concentrated stare at him with wide eyes.

"GET YOUR DISGUSTING PAWS OFF OF MY SHOULDER RIGHT NOOOWW!"

Her distinct yelling was loud enough to echo a little, leaving Flippy wide-eyed before he started backing up a couple steps.

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean-"

"How was I supposed to know?! This really was your fault, isn't it!" Azalea barked before grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, fists shaking violently while giving an icy glare. The force of her god-like powers made him gag and choke for a bit.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Flippy yelled automatically.

He tried to push away from her grip while she still hoisted him up by 2 feet in mid-air. Lifty and Shifty could see his feet nearly dangling while he was caught. Their only response was trying hard not to laugh on the other paw.

Mitzy just smacked herself on the forehead in disgust.

"I should have know why this was going to to happen! Without you, then my sister will never end the curse!"

While Azalea was talking, Flippy was in the middle of choking as his face was slowly turning blue from her suffocating grip.

"Are we *ack* seriously gonna go *urk* through this _again_? I mean I've been trying to *gak* say that I was sorry the whole time from a couple songs ago!"

Suddenly, Azalea's face became blank after hearing those words.

The look of anger she had smothered on her face had vanished abruptly. Every part and every bit of the background seemed to take a sudden pause, all standing completely still for only a few seconds. Her widened eyes blinking twice before her pupils slowly looked back up to the squirming bear in her paws.

"...What did you say again?"

"I said *urk*!" Flippy continued, " I tried to tell her *ack* I was sorry from a couple songs ago!"

"..That's it!" She nearly whispered in delight.

Azalea finally loosened her grip on Flippy's jacket, making him fall down on his rear when he hit the ground. Luckily, it didn't do much damage to the bridge they were standing on.

"What are you talking about?" Asked the bear, slightly groining in pain.

"Songs? That's it! It's what we need!"

"Need what?" Asked Lifty."The thing that will make Soleil turn the curse around and it will all be over! If it were a snake, it would have bit me!" That moment, Azalea was nearly bouncing with excitement while being watched by a baffled Flippy as well.

"What's she blabbering about again?"

"Don't you understand? This is what we need!" She continued.

"Need _what_? Come on, lady!" Shifty hissed.

Azalea, full of vigor, sprung up for joy as she nearly surrounded the party around her.

"I'm saying that, what we need is..."

As she paused, the sound of a drumroll can be heard through the background.

"We need.. A sub-plot!"

Everyone except for Azalea was just staring in silence for what seemed like forever. Flippy's jaw looked close to falling to the ground while Lifty and Shifty just looked at her with wide eyes. Mitzy just broke out into a fit of laughter.

"A sub-what now?" Shifty asked finally.

"Sub-plot! Something that takes place when the show!" Azalea continued, "If we just create a conflict or something, my sister with reverse the curse for sure."

"How will that change her mind?!"

"Because! Every musical need a story! We're just halfway through the first act!" The cat squealed. "Wait, what? that doesn't make any sense!" Flippy added. But at the same time, she grabbed him by the the paw as the two dashed off the bridged, causing Mitzy to tag along.

"Hold up, you guys! I wanna join!" She said.

"Oy vey..." Shifty muttered. He and Lifty went running after her afterwards.

"What could possibly go wrong now?"

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17:** _~IIIIII'M BAAAACK!~ *fireworks*_ I have to apolagize for being so slow. I had a huge case of writers's block ever since I spent Xmas vacation! Plus, I've been really caught up on Tumblr and Vine (along with school..yuck) Anyway, I'm back to writing and I'll hard not to be so slow about!

P.S Happy New Year and Early Valintine's Day's


	7. Chapter 7

**(Later...)**

* * *

Hundreds and plenty of tree friends were bustling their way through the front doors inside of Virgo's mansion. Each one of them was dressed up and filled up the fumbling crowd with their flashy costumes.

Outside of the mansion were strings of glowing orange lights that trailed from across the doorway and the manyy pillars that stood tall outside the entrance hall. A large purple banner, embedded with white silk on the edges and on it was the picture of a large red pumpkin with a toothy grin on it.

We now go to the inside on the mansion, decorated in the most elegant way as a few orange and purple spotlight, the walls had been decked with many purple streamers that tumbled down from the ceiling.

On the walls were enormous black drapes and curtains that graced the windows. There were tables that had fancy food spread out from sandwiches to bowls of fruit on each one. Plenty of guests were strewn about chatlting with each other.

Standing out by the tall doorway was Lumpy, who was greeting the guests that were walking inside for the event.

The moose gestures a couple of generic HTF's to the door, leading them to the center of the main hall that had a long hallway that led to a grand room, where other tree friends were dancing in an elegant waltz. In the far back behind the dancing guests was a long dining hall that was well prepared for a big feast.

As he lead more guests in, music began to play.

(Song #9: Master Of The House from **Les Miserables** )

Lumpy: _ **Welcome, Monsieur**_

 _ **Sit yourself down**_

 _ **And have a blast in the best party in town!**_

 _ **As for the rest, all of them crooks**_

 _ **Rooking the guests and crooking the books**_

He began leading a duo of guests to the floor before someone whizzed by on a pair of roller skates.

It was Virgo's servant, Milo, who was dressed with a pair of fake devil horns on his head. His costume was a goblin, he was carrying two plates of milkshakes on his paws. In the midst of skating, he knocked down two guests who shook their fists angrily at him.

 _ **Seldom, do you see?**_

 _ **Honest men like me**_

 _ **A gent of good intent**_

 _ **Who's content to be**_

Meanwhile, walking past a couple of guests was Virgo, dressed up as Marilyn Monroe with the classic white dress and her curly brown hair was tied up in a bundle of small buns. She was shaking hands with a few guests as she was also handing out small sandwiches on a plate to a few others. Virgo, high-fiving one guest, walked away and more guests greeted her.

As for Lumpy, he was busy walking around the room as other tree friends were busy chatting away.

 _ **Master of the house,**_ _ **d**_ ** _oling out the charm_**

 _ **Ready with a handshake and an open palm**_

 _ **Tells a saucy tale,**_ _ **makes a little stir**_

 _ **Customers appreciate a bon-viveur**_

Milo skated by with a tray of soda bottles before handing them to him, who he presents to a pair of generic HTF's who take a couple glasses before walking away.

But then Milo suddenly stopped before flirting with a female guest, only to get slapped across the face and knocking him down on the floor.

The one who slapped him was Kayla, Virgo's loyal maid. She was wearing a Cleopatra costume with a glossy headband and a blue cape around her neck.

She scolded him as he just smirked and gave her a simple shrug, causing her to roll her eyes in annoyance.

As Lumpy was singing, the guests dancing in the midst of a waltz were spinning along to the music in the center of the hall.

The moose started walking by as one of the guests took off his coat, tossing it him as he caught it around his arm. Some others doing the same until his arms were lined with coats.

 _ **Glad to do a friend a favor**_

 _ **Doesn't cost me to be nice**_

 ** _But nothing gets you nothing, everything has got a little price_**

He quickly gathered all the coats and jackets in a small pile and he toss the bundle away. He dusted himself off, completely oblivious to the sound of a crash off-screen.

The screen quickly slides over to a injured Handy who was covered in a pile of jackets. Toothy and Russell, who were with him, couldn't hold back their snickering as the beaver grumbled angrily at them.

Virgo then started walking by while in the middle of a conversation with Petunia and Lammy. She and the girls stopped before noticing Lumpy as he was serving a plate of chicken wings to Cuddles and Flaky, who shyly refused to try one.

That's when Virgo began to wave hello to the moose as he caught her attention. Then he took in as she suddenly jumped into his arms and he swiftly lifted her above the ground, both of them spinning around in a small circle.

She later poured a couple glasses full of root beer on a platter as Kayla took them to be served.

 _ **Master of the house, keeper of the zoo**_

 _ **Ready to relieve them of a sou or two**_

 _ **Watering the wine, making up the weight**_

 _ **Picking up their knick-knacks when they can't see straight**_

Meanwhile in one spot of the mansion, some HTF's were bobbing for apples in a large bucket.

Nutty, who was wearing a blindfold, was reaching the the basket for an apple, but he was reaching for a nearby lamp on a table that wasn't too far from him and it began to tilt and fall. Luckily, Lumpy rushed over and picked up the vase and dashed off, only for it to fall back down and crash.

 _ **Everybody loves a landlord**_

 _ **Everybody's bosom friend**_

 _ **I do what ever pleases**_

 _ **Man, don't I bleed them in the end!**_

Later, he was holding Virgo up above the ground as she held a pair of scissors. She used the scissors to cut down a sort of ribbon and down came a huge banner that stretched from the back of the room that read "Welcome" in bright red letters. Most of the guests in the mansion were applauding happily.

But in the midst of the crowd that was bustling from outside the mansion's doors, a few familiar faces were trying to get through the commotion, one of them holding her book in a giant satchel.

"Hurry up, you moran!"

"Geez! Ya don't have to freaking yell at me!"

"Not so loud! We have bigger fish to fry, you know!"

"Are you _sure_ this is even a good idea to begin with?" Mitzy asked, pushing a male tree friend out of her way.

Shifty and Mime was busy barging his way past a couple of other generic tree friends while Azalea was guiding Lifty by the paw while roaming through the crowd. Flippy and Mitzy were following from behind her at the same time.

All five of them began to walk up the stairway to the mansion before Flippy spoke up.

"So, what's this _sub-plot_ you want us to do?" Flippy asked Azalea, who turned to him with discerned look.

"You know, just try and..I don't know.."

"What?" Lifty blurted, taking his arm away from her, "Whaddya mean you don't know?!"

The whole group stood there without taking another step. Lifty glared at Azalea, completely ticked off at her as he crossed his arms. "I would have known if you just asked me first!" She said.

"Well, don't mid saying it to my fist next time!"

"Quit having a cow, lil' brother. I'm sure she has somethin' in mind!" Shifty said.

"Exactly! We just need a way to make my sister so aggravated that she just has to remove the curse!"

"And how is _that_ gonna change anything?"

"Mitzy, I'm sure if you had a sister." Azalea continued, "I'm sure you'd know how to get on her nerves."

"Well, you're the goddess." She said, shrugging.

"Excuse me? Party of five, I assume?"

The group quickly turned around and saw that Milo was standing by the front of the door. Flippy gave a nervous laugh and Mitzy quickly facepalmed herself in the process

"Do I have to shove you all inside myself or watch this little performance of yours?" Milo asked.

"Well, I guess that was one shady lamp.." Flippy muttered.

"What about a lamp?"

"Oh, it's nothing!"

"Uh..yeah," Azalea said, bending down and giving him a curtsey, "We were just arriving to uh..enjoy the party."

"...Well, enjoy your stay!"

Shifty sighed in relief and Flippy did the same while Milo bent to kiss Azalea's paw.

"You guys are alright! I'm a daredevil, y'know!" He continued.

"Really now?"

"Uh-huh! You bet" Milo chimed, "I can do push-ups on fork-list, defuse a stick of dynamite made of fire-ants, if you want, you can see me stretch my tongue and lick my own butt cheeks!"

"...No thank you.." Lifty siad, cringing in disgust.

"Oh well, Have fun here!"

"Yeah, we're always ready to get down with our bad selves." Mitzy added, giving him a thumbs-up for good measure.

"Uh, Sure..what she said." Flippy said

"Alright, don't try to milk it, Lennie!" Huffed the skunk, gently jabbing him on the elbow.

"Hey! Mice and Men ain't such a bad story!"

"Wait, that's a book?"

"Of course it's a dang book! Shut up, Lifty!"

"No! Why don't y _ou_ shut up!"

"GUYS! Save it for when we go inside."

"Sorry, Azzy. We'll keep it down..." Shifty muttered, rolling his eyes reluctantly. Azalea smiled cheekily at him as to say she was rather pleased. With that, the five of them thanked Milo before they walked into the mansion.

"If you want, I can still lick my own butt!" Milo called out as they left.

"No thanks, pal!"

"This better work, Azalea." Flippy said, "I hate to screw up anything further than I have today.."

"Just trust me, it'll be a simple as pie."

Flippy was quite surprised by the many guests had filled the mansion's spacious perimeter with their various costumes and festive chatting once they had gotten into the elaborate halls. But he just gave out a smile, hoping that he clear himself from Soleil's words against him.

"Let's go find your sister. Mitzy chimed to a smiling Azalea who clung tight to her satchel.

"Wow! It's like the Great Gatsby walked in and barfed all over this dump!" Lifty said looking around. From left to right, partiers were busy with a slice of food or a tall glass of soda in paw as they swung it around merrily to the music playing. In the center of the room Lumpy, holding up a glass of root beer in the middle of a crowd of other as they swung their mugs to the tune of the music.

Company & Lumpy: _**Master of the house, q**_ _ **uick to catch your eye**_

 _ **Never wants a passerby to pass him by**_

Flippy, Mitzy, Mime, Shifty, Lifty, and Azalea began to walk through the seas of tree friends that were laughing and partying away. They were dodging splashes of soda on the floor and its of food being thrown in their faces.

 _ **Servant to the poor, butler to the great**_

 _ **Comforter, Philosopher, and lifelong mate**_

Azalea almost got a piece of apple pie splattered all over her face, but with a quick blast of magic in her paw, she swiped it away as it hit a wall. Lifty and Shifty nearly tripped over the legs of some dancing HTF's and Flippy was hiding behind Mitzy the whole time, much to her disgust.

 _ **Everybody's boon companion**_

 _ **Everybody's chaperone**_

Lumpy: _ **But lock up your valises**_

 _ **Man! Don't it skin you to the bone!**_

When the coast was finally clear, Azalea and Mime could spot a duo hovering over near a table with desserts and other pastries, a chocolate fountain standing right in the middle of it.

"Oh, sis! There you are!"

It was only Soleil, who was holding a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and she had Splendid with her, not much to Azalea's glee. She could see that she was accompanied by Kayla, who was busy glaring down at a mug of fizzy root beer before she started chugging it down.

"..Hey..Soleil." She said, trying not to sound discouraged.

Mime nodded to agree.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Soleil said with a bright smile, unlike her own.

The pink cat unsheathed her wings and flew over to her younger sister. "You were looking for me?" She repeated curiously. Soleil just pressed her paw above her head, messing up parts of her hair as she giggled.

"Of course I have, this place was honestly that last place I figured you'd show up.

"I guess so.." She added.

"Indeed, we were quite curious of this would a nice place to be." Splendid added, hovering above the two girls before he landed back down to the ground

"And it turns out, we were quite right!" Soleil laughed.

Azalea just tried to laugh along, but she still wasn't very eager about it.

Meanwhile, our screen starts to slowly slide to where Kayla was finished her mug of root beer. The cat just sighed reluctantly before setting it down on the table. All the guests and everyone suddenly become still from where he or she was standing and froze in their position. The entire background of the mansion suddenly dimmed until it had become dark except for from where Kayla was already standing, covered by the pale yellow pool of unknown spotlight shining over her.

Kayla: _**I used to dream that I would meet a prince**_

 _ **But God Almighty, have you seen what's happened since?**_

She looks over and spots Lumpy, who was busy laughing with a couple of guests. She scoffs and rolls her eyes. as she kept singing.

Kayla: _ **"Master of the house"**_

 _ **Isn't worth my luck**_

 _ **Comforter, Philosopher, and lifelong shnook**_

 ** _Cunning little brain, Regular Voltaire_**

 ** _Thinks he's a genius, but ain't much upstairs_**

On "upstairs", she pointed to her head to signal as if she had no brain.

 ** _Oh, what a trick of nature_**

 ** _Landing me with such a louse!_**

 ** _God knows how I've lasted_**

 ** _Living with this dingus in the house!_**

That's when the spotlight faded away and the whole scene returned to normal as the party continued. Everyone and everything quickly unfroze and continued to sing. Azalea suddenly found herself in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with Mime in a circle and she could see Soleil and Splendid was dancing as well along with the whole crowd singing and dancing with refreshments in their paws.

Lifty and Mitzy were also dancing in the crowded halls along with a reluctant Shifty and Flippy, who was trying not to step on his toes. Lumpy was standing in the center of the area along with Russell, Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles, and Disco Bear along with Virgo, Milo, and a annoyed Kayla as well.

Lumpy & Company: _**Master of the house**_

Kayla: _**Master and a half!**_

Lumpy & Co: _**Comforter, Philosopher**_

Kayla: _**Ha! Don't make me laugh!**_

As the music swelled, Everyone was simply dancing the night away and eating and drinking merrily to the melody. As the scene progressed, we see Petunia and Giggles toasting cups of fruit punch while giggling cheerfully, Nutty and Toothy swinging around on the chandilier above the room, and Mitzy accidently shocking Lammy in the arm as she glared at her angrily before Mitzy laughed shyly,

Lumpy and Co: _**Servant to the poor**_

 _ **Butler to the great**_

Kayla: _ **Hypocrite, Toady, and inebriate!**_

We also see Lifty and Chopette fighting over a piece of turkey until she drew out her gigantic battle axe, causing him to run away in terror as Milo and Toothy were wrestling in a cloud of dust from nearby. Lumpy began to carry Virgo, who sat on his shoulder before happily waving a plate of chicken in the air.

Lumpy and Co: _**Everybody bless the grand host**_

 _ **Everybody bless his spouse**_

At a huge dining table, Lumpy grabbed a mug of root beer and raised it high over the crowd along with Virgo, Milo and Kayla by his side as they did the same.

Lumpy: _**Everybody raise a glass!**_

Right on "glass", the whole mansion fills to the brim with instant wild cheering and whooping across the area.

Kayla: _**Kick the master in his pants!**_

Lumpy and Co: _ **Everybody raise a glass to the master of the house!**_

As the song ended, everyone cheered and whooped merrily and mugs and glasses clinked together in harmony. Thousands of tree friends were laughing merrily as dancers were giving each other high fives and so on.

Azalea looked around and only one thing was on her mind.

"This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought..."

"Geez, this place has lost its marbles!" Shifty said, who stood over with Lifty at his side.

"Indeed.." Azalea muttered

"So, about that sub-plot?" 

"Oh, right..."

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: I'm back, sorry, i got writer's block and also Ive been pretty deep with my Tumblr accout..p.s Happy st patrick's day**


End file.
